Don't Deserve You
by MissNothingPretty
Summary: Evelyn Rosen, Becky's younger sister. It wasn't that they didn't want to save her, but they couldn't help thinking that having one Becky in their lives was quite enough. However, she could be nothing like her eccentric sister. At least, that's what they hoped...seeing as they're stuck with the girl for the time being. Loosely follows canon.
1. Chapter One: The Cross

**A/N: I've never written a Sam story! : O which is miraculous, really. But anyway, this loosely follows canon. When I say loosely, I mean it. Some aspects will be the same, but I'll change whatever I want at any time I see fit. Anyways, I hope you like it! : )**

 **Chapter One: The Cross**

* * *

"Its Becky," Dean grumbled, staring at his computer.

"Take it outside and burn it," Sam grumbled, rubbing his face.

"Nah," Dean smirked, accepting the Skype call to a frantic-looking Becky.

"Hey there, Becky. Let me guess, you love dosed some poor sap and need our help-"

"DRAGONS TOOK MY SISTER!" Becky blurted, looking on the verge of tears.

Sam raised his eyebrows, turning the computer towards him.

"Are you sure, Becky?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Positive," she nodded, not even bothering to gush over Sam. In that instance, Sam knew that Becky wasn't lying, she really needed their help.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried, sniffling. "I don't know how to get my sister back and you guys are the only ones-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay—calm down Becky," Sam motioned with his hands.

"You have a sister?" Dean asked, finally speaking and sticking his head in front of the laptop. "Is she hot or does she act like you, now be honest-"

Sam swiftly smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be rude," he said through gritted teeth, making Dean roll his eyes. He was more sore over Sam being love-dosed by her than Sam was. If Sam could let it go, surely Dean could.

"What's her name?" Sam asked, looking back towards the camera.

"Her n-name is Evelyn," Becky sniffed. "call her Evie – you guys are coming, right?"

"Whoa, whoa," Dean threw up his hands. "how do we know this isn't some ploy to get Sam there so you can-"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Becky screamed, almost shaking as tears leaked down her face.

Dean instantly shut up, raising his eyebrows and leaning back, crossing his arms.

"I – I don't think she's lying, Dean," Sam muttered, frowning.

"Nah, I don't think so either," Dean groaned, throwing his arms up in defeat as he stood. "fine, _fine_. But I _swear_ , if this is anything else-"

Becky was all-out crying now, and Dean fell silent with a sigh.

"It'll take us a day or two to go all the way to friggin' Delaware," Dean groaned, pushing his chair back and walking around the table.

"That's TOO LONG!" Becky cried, "she could die by then!"

"When did this happen?" Sam asked, watching Dean walk back to his room to pack, no doubt.

"Earlier today," Becky swallowed, "I was with her. We were in her room and I went to the bathroom. I came back and she was gone, but I got a glimpse of bat wings-"

"Yeah, its a dragon probably," Sam sighed, rubbing his face. They were difficult to kill. "Do you happen to know if your sister is a virgin?"

"Yes," Becky nodded, "I know she is. That's another thing that makes me sure. She's younger than me, shes only 18...YOU HAVE TO FIND HER SAM-"

"I will Becky," Sam cut in, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. He really did feel bad for Becky. She was a good person, but like Dean, he had some bitter feelings. How could he not? But she made it right and her sister was no different than anyone else they save. She deserved to be saved.

Though he did agree with Becky, though he didn't dare tell her. He feared it would already be too late.

"We'll head out soon," Sam nodded. "hang tight Becky. It'll be alright."

"Oh, thank you Sam. You're _such_ an _amazing_ -"

"Okay, goodbye Becky," Sam cut in, waving and closing the laptop with a sigh.

Dean walked in the room with a bag.

"Ready to get your hands dirty?"

* * *

Evie woke up with a gasp, her head pounding as she slowly sat up. Bile role in her throat as her head swam, and her body throbbed from pain laying on the stone surface she felt beneath her.

"W-what..." she gasped, clutching her head and blinking furiously.

"B-Becky?" she called out weakly, as her vision focused.

She gasped, looking around the stone room she was currently in. It was like a prison cell in a dungeon. The decaying stone walls giving off an ancient smell—the walls leaking. The door was wooden, with a small, bar window near the top.

Her heart throbbed in panic as her breathing picked up, her survival instincts setting in. She moved, gasping when she felt something around her ankle.

She looked down, seeing a cuff attached to a chain right above her white keds.

He reached down, desperately clawing at the cuff to no avail and jerked on the chain desperately.

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, scrambling to her feet and staggering into the wall as her vision became blurry.

Pushing her pale hair out of her face, she cried out again, feeling desperate as she heard nothing.

She limped towards the door, the chain stopping her as she reached her hand out, not quite being able to reach it. She let out a cry of frustration, tears leaking out of her eyes as she laid down flat on the floor, stretching her body out as she reached towards the door.

At that moment, she heard footsteps, making her eyes widen. She scrambled back on her knees, her bare knees protesting against the movement on the stone floor.

A black hooded figure appeared through the window and she heard keys in the door.

She screeched, scrambling back and pressing herself against the wall, panting and sweating in panic.

She looked on, terrified, as a cloaked man entered the room, opening the door with a scary creaking noise.

"Hello there, beautiful."

* * *

"You can find her, right?" Becky said desperately in a parking lot, looking frantic.

"We believe we've tracked down the location," Sam looked over to Dean. They'd been there for two days, and he hated to admit it, but Becky was right. Every sign pointed towards Dragons. Which made things extremely difficult, as the only way they could be killed was by a Sword forged in Dragons blood. Luckily, no other girls had disappeared...yet. But, that did not mean that there were not other girls, or perhaps, Becky's sister was the first.

"Why didn't it take you?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"If you're implying I'm not a virgin..." Becky glared, then smiled. "then you'd be right! I have a boyfriend-"

"Congratulations," Dean cut in, not bothering to fake his interest. "Do you have a picture of your sister?" "

"Uhm – yeah," Becky said, pulling out her phone.

"Send it to 913 – 345 – 3983," Dean said, pulling out one of his many phones. "just makes it easier if we know exactly who we're looking for."

"I understand," Becky said, tapping her phone and putting it away as Dean's phone beeped.

"Now, Becky, you cannot go with us," Sam continued talking. "Dragons are extremely dangerous – I cannot stress this enough. This will be dangerous, even for us-"

"Damn," Dean cut in, raising his eyebrows and smirking as he looked at his phone.

"What?" Sam frowned, looking over.

"Check out the hottie," Dean smirked, showing his phone to Sam.

Sam sighed, looking at his phone regardless, but his eyebrows raised in surprise when he looked at the picture.

Becky was obviously in the picture, standing in front of a flower bush with another young girl, their arms wrapped around each other.

The other girl, her sister – he assumed, was wearing a pink sundress that came modestly to her knees. She was taller and thicker in size than Becky, and her pale blonde hair fell around her elbows, curling adorably at the ends. She was smiling brightly, her face heart-shaped was pale, almost in the extreme, with dark blue eyes and a very adorable button nose. Sam had the fleeting thought that maybe she never went outside and sat in her room on Supernatural forum boards like her sister. Sam wasn't sure he would say she was _hot._ She was definitely a pretty girl, but she was more _cute_ than anything else. Her modest, simple clothing and somewhat innocent appearance because of her youth held him from thinking words like that. She wasn't his type, but he could admit she was pretty enough. But Dean didn't care about anything else—girl could be dressed up like a nun and he'd say she was hot as long as she had a pretty face.

"Look, Sammy's in lovveee," Dean joked, pulling his phone away, making Sam break his stare and roll his eyes.

"No, I'm not," he groaned. "not my taste; not to mention, _far_ too young for me."

"You're such a lame ass," Dean rolled his eyes, "you got to see the _potential_ man! Look past-"

"We'll find your sister," Sam cut Dean off with a warning stare, looking over to a rather put-out Becky. "don't worry, Dean was just joking-"

"No, its okay," Becky gave a half smile. "I know Evie's prettier than me..."

"Don't say that, Becky," Sam frowned, making Dean give him one huge, 'bullshit' look, but thankfully didn't comment. In all reality, Sam didn't think Becky was _ugly_ , not at all. She was a decently cute girl; it was her personality that put him off so greatly. She had great aspects, her kindness and loyalty, but her creepy obsessions and over enthusiasm was draining and annoying. Maybe he was just getting old - well, he kinda was. But, he was sure her sister was not much different, being so young.

He was praying to God that her sister wasn't another _crazy_ supernatural fan. That was the last thing he needed.

"You're so sweet, Sam," Becky cooed, holding her hands to her heart and looking at him with that obsessive stare, once again.

"Right," Sam struggled to smile. "we'll call you, okay? We're moving in tonight – we'll get your sister back, okay?"

"Thank you guys," Becky cheesed. "you're the greatest people on the planet."

"I'm blushing," Dean chuckled, actually waving to Becky. "see ya kid."

They got into the impala, Sam sighing.

"So, we get the girl out," Sam looked over. "get the girl out without getting their attention. Find another sword and come back to kill them?"

"Nothing else to do Sammy," Dean shrugged, revving the engine and taking off down the road.

* * *

"Shhh, shhhh..." the man cooed, stroking a gloved hand down her tear-stained cheek.

"What do you want?!" she cried, flinching away from his touch.

"There, there," he cooed in a horribly sinister and soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you – _yet_."

Evie screamed, scrambling away from him as her sore body protested greatly.

"I think I'll keep you around for a while," he chuckled darkly, turning his back and exiting the room, the door slamming behind him.

She cried, cornering herself and pulling her knees to her chest, praying to God desperately to help her as she clutched to the small cross around her neck.

As her memories rushed back, she knew something with...black wings had grabbed her. She told herself that it was a hallucination, but she knew it wasn't. Deep down, she knew that something evil – something _inhuman_ had taken her, but her mind couldn't accept it.

"God...please, help me," she cried into her knees, squinting her eyes shut.

* * *

"I'll go down the right side," Sam whispered to Dean, nodding from around the corner of the sewers.

Dean nodded, holding his gun out and going to the left as Sam did the same to the right.

He walked quietly down the tunnel, hearing nothing but dripping water. He continued walking for what seemed like an eternity, almost getting ready to turn back to find Dean when he swore he heard soft crying coming from further down.

He instantly picking up his pace, quietly and quickly making his way when his eyes saw a wooden door.

He heard the soft cries coming from inside, rushing up to the door and looking in carefully.

In the corner, he saw a girls bare legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as her head laid on her knees, her shoulders shaking with sobs, her golden pale hair falling around her.

"Evelyn," he whispered quietly, hoping for their sake, she wouldn't scream.

She gasped, her head whipping up as she laid her legs down, pushing herself against the wall and looking afraid, her large blue eyes staring at him in alarm.

"It's okay," he shushed. "Becky called us. We're here to rescue you."

* * *

"Evelyn."

She gasped, hearing a soft, male voice say her name. She looked up, seeing a man with long brown hair and a handsome face staring at her through the window.

Was he with the other one? Was he here to hurt her?

She stared in fright when he spoke again.

"It's okay," he said, as though he was reading her mind, holding his large hands up, "Becky called us. We're here to rescue you."

Her heart soared in hope. Was this true? How else would he know her and her sisters name? Also, he wasn't robed like the other one...and his voice was deep and kind. She had nothing else to lose.

She nodded, swallowing thickly and struggling to stand as she heard him quietly picking the lock. She leaned against the wall, feeling weak as her heart beat thumped through her chest.

A clicking noise sounded through-out the room and the door was quietly opened.

A man, tall in the extreme, walked into the room, shoving his pick in his brown jacket. He was wearing a flannel shirt, faded jeans, and brown shoes.

He looked at her, noticing the chain attached to her ankle and approached her, pointing at it with a thin finger as he knelt down.

He looked up at her, and her mouth went dry, realizing that he was very, _very_ handsome.

But now wasn't the time.

He was looking at her for permission to touch her leg. She understood and nodded at him as he reached out gently grabbing her ankle with calloused hands.

She took in a sharp breath, a tingling sensation traveling up her legs at his touch.

She seriously needed to get a boyfriend.

Hearing the lock click, she looked to see the cuff fall off and he raised.

"I'm Sam," he whispered, looking at her gently. All she could do was nod. She could hate herself later.

"Can you walk?" he whispered, noticing how she was leaning against the wall weakly.

She gulped.

"N-not w-well," she squeaked out quietly as he looked around.

"It's a long ways and we need to leave as quickly as possible," he whispered, "can I carry you?"

Her heart jumped into her throat. She was pretty sure that being that close to a man, especially one as hot as...Sam...was going to give her heart failure. But, what choice did she have? She was dizzy, limping and weak. A part of her worried about her weight, even though this man was clearly muscular. She wasn't exactly a string bean, and she worried for moments that he wouldn't be able to lift her. If the situation were any different, she would object like her life depended on it – just to stop him from feeling how heavy she actually was.

She weakly nodded, feeling her face flush as she looked down to the ground, like the idiot she was.

"Okay, here it goes," he whispered, as she felt one arm circle around her upper back and another behind her knees.

He swiftly lifted her bridal style as though she weighed nothing, making her gasp and clutch his flannel shirt. The smell of aftershave, hotel soap, and a slight smell of leather and whiskey entered her nose. Usually, she would have thought she wouldn't be attracted to those things. But, on him, it was refreshing and...clean. Masculine and just... _raw_. She partly wondered if her mind was thinking things like this to distract her from her current situation. Either that, or she was completely bat-shit crazy and desperate.

"It's okay," he said in a comforting tone. "I got you. Have you seen any other girls?"

She continued staring at his chest in embarrassment, shaking her head, 'no.'

"Good," he whispered as she looked up through her lashes, flushing when she saw him giving her a kind smile. "Lets go."

He carried her towards the door, looking carefully down the tunnel, before pelting down the hallway. She was bouncing in his arms and she reached up, locking her arms around his neck on instinct. He appeared not to notice as he continued his swift pace.

She closed her eyes, not even wanting to see this horrible place anymore. She tried not to rub her hands against the silky, soft hair she felt under them.

She bit her lip, feeling more safe by the moment. His pace slowed and she opened her eyes, only to gasp quietly when she saw another handsome man standing in front of her, holding a gun to the side. He wasn't as handsome as Sam in her opinion, but his green eyes and chiseled, classic good looks were hard to deny.

"Find any other girls?" the man whispered in a deep voice, looking at her and winking briefly before turning his eyes back to Sam, making her eyes widen and flush.

"I want to check that other tunnel," Sam whispered. "take her and get her out of here and come back."

Her eyes widened in panic and she tightened her grip on Sam as the other man approached her.

Sam paused, looking down at her with concern as she looked at him with scared eyes. She already trusted Sam enough, as he had got her out but she was feeling too traumatized to do it again.

"I don't think she wants to go with you," Sam whispered, looking at him. "okay, you go and I'll take her and come back."

"Aw, come on sweetie," the other man whispered, "I won't hurt you-"

" _Dean_ , we don't have time for this," Sam said quickly. "you go, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, okay," the man shrugged, looking slightly put-out.

She'd feel guilty later.

Sam rushed her down one tunnel, as she closed her eyes again. After a bit, she felt him stop. Opening her eyes, she saw a ladder.

"I need to put you over my shoulder," he whispered, looking down at her. "is that okay?"

She bit her lip, nodding quickly.

He maneuvered her easily, to where she was over his strong shoulder by her stomach, looking at the ground as she clutched the back of his jacket.

"Hold on," he whispered, beginning to climb the ladder.

She closed her eyes, holding onto his jacket so hard she was sure her knuckles were white. Before she knew it, he was moving her again, carrying her bridal style and running across a road, towards an old, black car.

"I'm gonna sit you down," he said in a normal tone, gently standing her up straight as she wobbled unsteadily, clutching his jacket.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked with concern, his dark eyes looking worried as he held onto her back.

"Y-yes," she nodded, swallowing as he opened the back door, helping her in.

"T-thank you..." she sniffed, looking up at him and twisting her hands in her lap.

He gave her a warm smile, making her heart flutter annoyingly.

"Its no prob-"

"Go, go, go!"

Sam was cut off, whipping around to see Dean hauling serious ass towards the car.

Sam instantly shut her door, climbing in the passenger seat as Dean jumped across the hood, climbing in the drivers seat.

Her heart was thumping in panic as she looked around, afraid that... _thing_ would see her and grab her again.

Dean wasted no time in starting the car, squealing wheels as he pelted down the road.

"What happened?" Sam wasted no time in asking, looking over.

"That fucking thing realized she was gone," Dean looked over, nodding towards the backseat. "he starting screaming, 'Where is she?' and 'I'll kill you if you took her.' man, this is bad."

Her heart was thumping in the backseat. Was it going to come after her again?

"I don't think he'll take another girl," Dean said, "he wants her – and _really_ fucking bad."

"W-what?" she croaked from the backseat, panic running through her veins. "what was he? Is he going to find me again?"

Dean looked over to Sam for moments.

"A dragon," he blurted, speeding onto the highway. "yeah, I know—But they can look like people. They have a thing for virgin girls-"

She immediately cringed and turned red in the backseat, her heart racing.

"A-a dragon..." she murmured. Could she really believe this? Then again, she knew what she saw. She knew that... _thing_ had wings. She easily believed that there was evil in the world, she just expected demon or something...but _a_ _dragon_?

"We can't take her home," Dean said over to Sam. "he sounded... _obsessed_ and really insulted we took her. He knows her scent and he'll go after her. We can't kill him right now, so what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Sam let out a sigh of being overwhelmed.

"Take her to the bunker, I suppose," he finally said, sounding at a loss. "there's nowhere else I can think of that she'll be safe. Its completely warded. I don't know if there are wards to fend off Dragons, but I'm sure there are. In any case, if he's after her right now, we don't have time to look it up. Its probably highly complicated anyways. This way, he won't find her until we can locate another sword and kill him."

"I agree," Dean nodded, glancing back at her. "we could look at this as a good thing. If he really is obsessed with her, then he'll just keep searching without being able to find her. Its a good lure. Keep him distracted until we can find what we need to kill the piece of shit on wings."

"Yeah, that sounds really good," Sam said, appearing to sound thoughtful.

"Sorry sweet cheeks," Dean looked back at her with a grin. "you may have to look at us for a while."

"W-where are you taking me?" she asked, feeling panicked. Of course, she trusted them to an extent. After all, the _did save_ her. But...taking her to a...bunker? She didn't know about _that_. She just wanted to go home—despite their names sounding vaguely familiar, she had no idea who these people were.

Sam turned around in his seat, looking at her gently with a smile on his chisled face.

"I'm sorry, I know you must be scared-"

"Annndd the vagina talk starts—OW!" Dean gasped as Sam whacked him on the head, rolling his eyes and looking back at her.

"As I was _saying_ , I know you're afraid and really have no reason to trust us a lot," Sam smiled at her encouragingly. "but we _are_ just trying to help you. We're hunters. We hunt things like that for a living. If you like, you can talk to Becky and she'll explain some things to you."

"Y-yes, I want to talk to my sister," Evie nodded as Sam smiled, handing her a phone.

With shaking hands, she dialed her sisters number, putting it to her ear as it rang.

" _Hello? Dean? Sam? Did you find my sister?"_ came Becky's high pitched voice, oddly making Evie relax.

"Becky, its me. I'm okay-"

" _OH, THANK GOD!"_

Evie flinched, scrunching her face and holding the phone slightly away from her ear as her sister burst into questions like: "What did they do? Did they hurt you? What happened? Isn't Sam hot?"

"Becky, calm down," Evie sighed, rubbing her forehead as she swore she heard Dean AND Sam both chuckle. "they said he was still after me..." she swallowed, looking down at her dirty white skirt and blue top. "they said they're taking me to their bunker."

"Yes, you'll be safe there, Evie!" Becky exclaimed. "you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course-"

"Then trust me when I say to do whatever Sam and Dean say," she continued. "I even told you about them! Don't you remember?"

"Becky, just remind me," she sighed, putting her head in her hand and rubbing her forehead again. "I don't feel like thinking."

Becky launched into a rant about those books she was obsessed with, how it was real, how they saved the world and on and on.

Evie was shocked mostly through the whole thing, but she knew Becky was a lot of things, but she wasn't a liar. If she was telling her this, then it was true. Deep inside, she knew she was handling it way too calmly, but her body was just limp with exhaustion to process much more. She had no idea how long she was there. It couldn't have been more than a couple days, but the few moments of rest she got when she allowed herself to close her eyes always resulted in her jerking awake in fear.

"I understand," Evie sighed. "Okay, I'll stay with them. I need to lay down before I pass out." she grumbled in the phone.

"Call me when you get there! I'm so happy you're okay!" Becky cried. "I love you!"

"Thank you, for calling them," Evie smiled, she really did love her sister. And she knew Becky loved her as well. "I will and I love you too, bye."

Evie sighed, ending the call and handing it back to Sam with a small smile.

"So?" he gave her a small smile as she looked at him tiredly.

"So...I vaguely remember her yammering on about those books, but to be completely honest, I'd kinda zone out when she did. It was like a reflex," she flushed as Dean snorted in a laugh and Sam's eyes glittered in amusement. "But, I know my sister wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't put me in any danger, either. So, I'll..." she swallowed, looking down. "do whatever you guys think is best I suppose."

"Cool!" Dean piped in, smacking his hand on the steering wheel. "we'll have fun. I get tired of looking at Sam all the time. Despite all that glorious hair, he isn't pretty-"

"Anyway," Sam cut off Dean, glaring over at him and rolling his eyes as a smile curled on Evie's lips. "what my brother _means_ is, we won't mind having you around at all. If you're wondering if he's always this annoying, the answer is yes."

"I'm not annoying," Dean exclaimed, looking scandalized. "you're annoying with your bitchface-"

"You should rest," Sam nodded to her. "It'll be a long while before we reach Kansas. I know you must be exhausted. Sleep as long as you like. I'll make sure Dean shuts his trap."

Sam smirked at her, making her heart race as her grin broadened even further.

"Okay..." she said quietly, leaning back on the large, leather seat. It was actually quite comfortable. "thank you, Sam. You too, Dean." she giggled as he raised a hand in acknowledgment, seeming pretty proud of himself.

"It was our pleasure, Evelyn," Sam smiled, turning back around.

"Evie..." she muttered, feeling sleep over take her very quickly.

* * *

Sam looked back when he heard her correct him, only to see her breathing softly, already sound asleep. He gave a small smile, looking over her. The only thing that made him frown was her clothing. The modest white skirt and the baby blue tank top was covered in dirt, though her skin wasn't very dirty. Her long hair was definitely tangled and messy, but all in all, it didn't really look _that_ bad. His eyes trained on a silver pendant shining around her neck.

It was a cross.

He frowned. She was religious? Well, he supposed that made sense. She was a virgin and she dressed very...modestly. Her innocence was evident in how she reacted with him, but he supposed that would be hard to judge, given the situation. She could be a completely different person than that. If her snarky comment about ignoring her sisters rant was anything to go by, it was definitely possible. Her pink lips were parted slightly as she breathed, watching her move to her side, letting out a small whimper in her sleep. He knew it was from her body being sore, and he knew he should have given her some pain medicine. It was too late now, as she needed sleep more and he wasn't about to wake the girl up.

"How long you planning on staring at her, you creep ass?"

Sam rolled his eyes, tearing them away from Evelyn as he turned around.

"I was assessing the damage," he pointed out, telling the truth. "It doesn't seem like her body has any serious injuries that I can see. Just sore in the extreme from the stone floor and very weak from exhaustion."

"Well, let her sleep," Dean gruffed, ringing out his hand. "last thing the girl needs is to wake up with your sasquatch ass watching her. This ain't some horror movie."

"Dean..." Sam trailed off, but he couldn't help it when a smiled tugged on his lips, shaking his head.

Dean shoved his hand in a bag of peanuts, humming to himself as he shoved them in his mouth.

"I'm going to sleep," Sam said, "try not to wreck and kill us."

Dean threw a peanut at his head.

Sam looked back once more to make sure she was okay. He frowned, sitting back up when he saw her slightly trembling in her sleep.

"She's cold," Sam whispered. "want to turn on the heat?"

"Seeing as I'm sweating and its warm out so, no," Dean rolled his eyes. "give her my jacket or something."

Sam's eyebrows lifted in surprise when he motioned towards his brown leather jacket next to him.

"What?" Dean hissed. "I'm not gonna let the girl be cold."

"It's fine, I'll use mine. I've been wearing it so its warm," Sam shook his head, shrugging off his brown jacket, stretching in the backseat and gently laying it over her upper body. He gave a small smile when she almost immediately stopped shivering, closing her small hands around the collar of his jacket and half tucking her face into it.

He smirked, turning back around in his seat and sinking down, trying to tune out Dean's annoying, low, humming. He was too tired, and eventually passed out just as heavily as Evelyn...Evie.


	2. Chapter Two: I'm Sorry

**Chapter Two: I'm Sorry**

* * *

Evie's eyes fluttered with a moan, stretching her stiff back, making pain shoot through her system as her eyes flew open.

"SHIT!" she cried out, hissing as she clutched her back, seeing the black leather seat in front of her eyes shake.

She turned her head, looking up.

"Ahh!" she jumped back, clutching her heart as she saw two heads leaning over the seat staring at her, making her heart jolt for a second before she realized it was Sam and Dean.

"Whoa whoa, girl," Dean exclaimed, holding his hands out. "what's all the yelling about?"

"I – I'm sorry," she groaned, gulping as her heart started to calm down. "I think – I think my backs thrown out and I stretched and it hurt pretty bad...and I just woke up. I wasn't expecting to see four eyes staring at me. It just startled me is all – sorry," she grumbled, flushing and looking down.

"Sorry we scared the shit out of you. Well, I pulled over," Dean chuckled, making her slowly sit up, tensing at the pain in her back as she saw it was day light out. "you slept about 12 hours. Are you rested now?"

"Uh, yeah," Evie croaked, her throat dry. "Thank you."

"We'll get some food, then you can get some pain medication," Dean said, pulling back on the road.

"Oh – thank you...I'll – I'll pay you back," she grumbled, feeling guilty.

"Ah," Dean waved a hand. "don't worry about it. Our treat, right Sammy?"

Dean smacked his arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no problem," he said, grinning back at her and rubbing his eyes.

She shrunk against the seat, realizing her scream of profanity had probably jerked Sam awake, that's why she saw the seat shake.

She couldn't bring herself to speak again as they sat in silence. Luckily, it didn't last long as Dean pulled into a Mcdonald's drive thru.

"McDonalds Dean?" Sam groaned, throwing his head back and rubbing his face.

"Shut your face," Dean snapped, clearly tired. "what you want, princess?"

It came out before she could help herself.

"Me or Sam?"

"..."

There was a deafening silence in the car, at which she slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Did...did she really just say that out loud?! She knew she was still groggy with sleep, but she couldn't say things like that! She wasn't close enough to them yet to be a complete smartass.

Right as she removed her hand to blubber an apology, Dean came out of his shock, howling in laughter, making her jump in her seat.

"That – that was...shit, _priceless_!" Dean cackled, holding his stomach.

"I – I'm sorry," she blubbered, scared Sam hated her now. "I – I just woke up and I wasn't thinking. Just you said Sam had glorious hair last night and I – I...hate myself." she just stopped, groaning and put her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey," she jumped, feeling calloused hands gently pull hers down, seeing Sam grinning at her. "don't stress out. We're not stuck up – it was funny."

She smiled, flushed and looking down.

"I'm still sorry, though. My foot kinda lives in my mouth sometimes," she chuckled awkwardly, rubbing her arm when he let go and bit her lip.

"Oh, oh..." Dean chuckled, wiping his eyes and shaking his head. "I needed that. I think we're going to get along just fine." he smirked back at her, making her smile again.

"But for the record, I _did_ mean you," he laughed towards Evie. "so what do you feel like eating?"

"Um – a sausage and egg McMuffin and caramel Frappe will be fine, please," she smiled as he looked at her weird.

"A what?"

"A McMuffin," she smirked, chuckling to herself when he glared playfully at her.

"You know damn well what I meant," he chuckled as she laughed.

"A frappe is a coffee drink," Sam interjected, rolling his eyes at him. "I'll have the breakfast platter with a large coffee."

" _Can I take your order?"_

"Uhhh – can I get an...uh, caramel Frap thing-"

Evie snickered in the backseat, along with Sam as Dean continued the order.

"You're like Sammy with those stuck up, fancy drink things," Dean rolled his eyes. "just a damn coffee."

"Fancy? This is McDonalds," Evie said playfully, putting her elbows on the front seat and sitting her head on her hands.

"Hey," he looked back after he pulled up to the window. "I'll come back there, girl."

She smirked, leaning back in her seat with a smile. She liked Dean, he was fun to play around with. Sam, however, definitely seemed more serious. It wasn't that she didn't like Sam, she was just more...intimidated by him. She was very, _extremely_ attracted to him. It was just that she was too worried she'd say something wrong or make an ass out of herself.

Kinda like how she just did.

She ran her hands through her tangled hair, groaning and feeling disgusted as she looked down at her dirty clothes.

Causally, she raised her armpit, sniffing and thanking God that she at least didn't _stink,_ even though she looked like she just rolled in the dirt.

Dean got their food and pulled into a space.

"Do you wanna change?" Dean asked, turning around. "I mean, we only have guys clothes, but I think Sammy has some pajama pants with a drawstring. If you pull them, they should work."

"Oh, yes!" she said gratefully.

"Alrighty then," Dean smiled, opening his door. "then we'll eat."

"Oh, right," Evie hurried, scooting over, only to have Sam rip open her car door, holding out a long fingered hand out to her.

She blushed, gently placing her hand in his as he pulled her up out of the car. Tingles traveled up her arm at his touch, and she didn't look at him, knowing her face was red.

Her muscles protested as she winced, making him give a concerned look as he opened the passenger seat.

"You alright?"

"Um – yeah, just sore," she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear as he helped her walk around to the back of the car.

Dean opened the trunk, digging through some bags and pulling out a red, plaid tee-shirt and some grey pajama pants.

"Will these work?" he asked, holding them out to her.

"Yeah, they should work," she smiled, taking them from him. "thank you so much."

"No problem," he smiled, shutting the trunk.

"Do you need help going in?" Sam asked as her face flushed.

"No, no," she smiled. "that's nice of you, I'm okay."

"Alright, well be careful," Sam smiled, as she turned and slowly walked towards McDonalds. She quickly walked in and in the bathroom, knowing she was quite a sight.

She locked the door, looking in the mirror with a frown. There was dirt all over her. She eyed the soap, making a quick decision as she stuck her head in the sink getting her hair wet. She got some soap in her hands scrubbing her hair, face, and neck.

She rinsed as quickly as she could, squeezing her hair out and getting some paper towels to dry it some. She removed her clothes, getting some towels and wetting them, soaping them up and scrubbing her body. Getting more towels, she wet them and rinsed herself off, feeling decidedly better.

Eying the clothes, she quickly slipped the pants on, realizing they were too big and wayyyy too long. She tied the drawstring tight, and they stayed up. Reaching down, she rolled up the legs and then slipped the shirt over her arms, buttoning the buttons. It was also too long, falling to her mid thighs. She also had to roll up the sleeves.

Looking in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her wet hair to detangle it, trying to ignore what she recognized as Sam's scent on the clothes. It relaxed her, oddly enough. She assumed it was because he saved her and made her feel safe.

Knowing she took long enough, she used the restroom and grabbed her dirty clothes, hurrying out of the bathroom.

Walking up to the car, she saw Sam in the drivers seat and as she reached the side, seeing that Dean was already laying in the backseat, his arm over his eyes, looking like he was dead asleep.

She took a deep breath, opening the passenger seat and sliding in.

"Take a shower in there?" Sam asked, chuckling and handing her her food and drink, which she eagerly took.

"Oh, yeah," she chuckled, sipping at her Frappe. "I had dirt all over me. As a girl, I couldn't stand it."

"I understand that," Sam smiled, revving the engine. "We should be there in about six hours."

"Okay, sounds good," she smiled, taking a bite of her McMuffin and realizing how starved she was as she shoved it in.

"You don't mind sitting up here with me for a few hours, do you?" he asked brightly, giving her a winning smile.

She immediately shook her head, 'no', swallowing her food thickly.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Here," Sam said, turning and holding out his hand out with two white pills. "some pain pills for your soreness."

Evie looked at them, feeling a little weird about taking pills from a stranger. But, Becky said they were safe and wouldn't hurt her. Besides, they'd only helped her. Like she had thought before, she liked Dean, but she felt safest with Sam.

She only hesitated momentarily before she gently took them from his palm, popping them in her mouth and taking a sip of her drink.

"They aren't too strong," Sam smiled. "but, they should help."

"Thank you," she smiled, flushing slightly and hating herself. "you guys already ate?" she asked, looking around as he pulled out of the space, driving onto the road.

"Yeah, we eat pretty quickly," he smirked over at her, taking a drink of his coffee.

It was quickly occurring to her that she was going to be alone with Sam for six whole hours in the car. Of course, the seats were so big, she wasn't anywhere near him. But still, she was super aware of his presence, vaguely remembering Becky telling her she was deeply in love with Sam.

She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing him driving with one hand, leaning back with his coffee in his other hand, looking intently at the road. His hair curled adorably around his strong jaw, where there was slight stubble.

Her eyes trailed over his strong arm, seeing the muscle showing as his blue flannel shirt was rolled up.

No wonder Becky was so obsessed with him. He was quite a sight indeed.

Of course, she wasn't as...obsessive as her sister was. She was too...shy or _awkward_ to ever act that way around a man. She knew there was NO way someone like her would ever have a chance with someone like Sam, so that thought hadn't even occurred to her. She couldn't handle rejection, and would never put herself out there.

Becky had more guts than her.

Part of her knew she should be thinking about this whole, 'Dragon wants to steal me' thing. But, she was thankful for the distraction. She was probably even using it as one so she wouldn't have to think about it.

"How about some music?" Sam's voice sounded, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled, watching him glance back at a snoring Dean and hooking his iPod up to the car through a cassette adapter, which she realized she hadn't seen in years.

What sounded like Filter came through the speakers, making her raise her eyebrows.

"You probably don't know who-"

"Its Filter," she cut in, making him give her a surprised expression. "Hey man, nice shot. Right?"

He looked mildly impressed, making her heart swell.

"Well, I mean I didn't mean to imply that you wouldn't know it. Its just that its pretty old," Sam said somewhat defensively, clearly worried he offended her.

"Its okay," she chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. "I love 90's rock."

"Oh, really?" Sam looked surprised again. "me too – but don't let Dean hear that."

She glanced back at him, looking at his clothing.

"Let me guess, 70's and 80's rock?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're completely right," Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "I mean, I like it too. But I also like other things. I don't want to listen to the same five albums over and over again."

"I feel the same way," she smiled, hesitating for a moment. "Becky listens to Japanese pop."

"I'm sorry."

She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop the snort of laughter.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for myself too, don't worry."

"So, you...listen to rock?" she asked, unsure, glancing over at her.

"Oh – um, yeah," she smiled. "generally anyway. I like at least one song from most genres. But, I definitely listen to rock the most – you seem surprised." she blurted, unable to help herself.

"Well..." he shifted uncomfortably. "well – I guess, 'rocker' type girls usually have a certain look. And well, you just don't look it if that makes sense."

"Oh..." she trailed off. Was that a compliment?

"I – I didn't mean that as an insult," he said quickly. "I just – I'm sure you know what I mean. Like, Ramones tee-shirts. Basically a female Dean or something."

"Oh..." she repeated. Would she be more attractive if she dressed that way? "I guess I see what you mean."

"...my foot lives in my mouth as well," he chuckled eventually, shaking his head. "so, I guess we're even now."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "I guess I do look...a little lame."

"No, no," he instantly said, shaking his hand and his head. "that's not what I meant at all-"

"I know Sam, its okay," she laughed, looking at his worried expression. "I was just saying in general. I just...I don't know. I guess I never really changed how I look. I don't wear makeup or anything. Well, I mean, I have and do at times. But usually, I just don't. Even Becky wears makeup."

"Well, that's your decision," Sam smiled. "there's nothing wrong with a natural face."

"In today's society, there is," she laughed bitterly. "if you don't dress a certain way or look a certain way, you're an automatic reject."

"I know that feeling all too well," Sam chuckled, nodding back to Dean. "he was the cool one. I was the nerdy loser one-"

"YOU?" she blurted, looking shocked. There was no way someone that looks like Sam could ever be...a reject like her.

He raised his eyebrows, glancing over at her as she blushed at her outburst.

"Yeah, me," he laughed. "I got picked on a lot. I was cool Dean's lanky loser brother." he chuckled, into his coffee cup.

"Well, I definitely don't think you are," she smiled, trying not to seem like she was flirting with him.

"Thanks, neither are you," he grinned. "well, I'm definitely not lanky anymore, but the loser part I'm not so sure of."

"You kill monsters for a living," Evie shook her head, poking her straw in her drink. "I don't think it gets much more badass than that."

"Well..." he trailed off, and was it her imagination, or did his chest puff out slightly? "I've been doing that all my life, so I guess I don't see it as very badass."

"Your whole life?" Evie asked, frowning over at him.

"Uh – yeah," he chuckled bitterly. "our dad raised us as hunters."

"Tough family," she raised her eyebrows. "and to think, I took all the time I spent with my skip-it for granted."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Well, Dean loved it. But I, however, would have preferred the skip-it."

She tilted her head.

"Not to intrude – I mean, if its none of my business, just say, 'Evie, its none of your damn business.' but...why do you still do it?"

He smiled over at her.

"Well, being a hunter...its hard to get away from. Once you're in it, you're in it for life. That you know all those things exist, its hard to just not do anything when you know you could be saving people. It seems to follow you. Its hard to sleep at night once you know what goes bump in the night."

"Ignorance is bliss," she said, frowning slightly. Was that true? What would that mean for her? "So...dragons are real. That means...other things are real too, right?"

He looked uncomfortable for moments, glancing at her as though he was contemplating even telling her.

"Well, yes...just about any supernatural monster you can think of is real," he finally said, his voice sounding a little rough.

"Like...Demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in shock when he nodded yes after each thing.

"I'm afraid so."

"..."

"Ugh, I'm never sleeping again," she groaned. "I'll get away from this dragon thing and then a vampire will come and rip my friggin' head off."

"I mean, I don't want to tell you not to worry about it," Sam shifted uncomfortably. "but at the same time, I don't want you to always be looking over your shoulder – see what I mean?" he sighed, shaking his head. "once you know about this stuff, it always seems to pull you in."

"What about Becky?" she asked, tilting her head. "I mean, she hasn't had...any incidents that I know of."

"Oh trust me, she has," Sam sighed, shaking his head and keeping quiet.

"..."

"My spidey senses are tingling," she said, looking at him suspiciously, "what did she do? I know she did something."

"I – I don't think I should tell you," Sam frowned, looking uncomfortable. "I don't want you to think badly of your sister-"

"I won't," Evie instantly promised. "she's my sister, remember? I know her very well. I doubt anything you're about to tell me will surprise me."

"Well...she kinda dosed me with love potion-"

"WHAT?" Evie barked, covering her mouth and glancing back at Dean, only to see him still sound asleep.

"You're kidding me!" she whispered, horrified.

"Yeah...she did," Sam sighed, shaking his head. "We even...um, got married but had it annulled when I came out of the spell."

Evie was at a loss of words. How did she not know any of this?! How could Becky not tell her? She got married? To Sam?! Did they...

"Oh my God," Evie covered her mouth. "Did my sister rape you?!"

"What?!" Sam said in a high-pitched voice, looking at her horrified expression. "no, no, _no_ _—_ she didn't rape me...but she _did_ tie me to a bed-"

"Oh. My. God," Evie groaned, putting her hands on her head, mortified. She knew Becky was obsessive, but did she really do that?!

"The point is," Sam quickly said. "that nothing happened between us. Becky couldn't take advantage of me that way. It lifted and she saved my life from a demon, so I forgave her. Like seriously, don't even think or worry about it." he smiled over at her.

"I'm just-" she shook her head. "like, I'm getting secondhand embarrassment because she's my sister and I'm just...I'm mortified and I know she can be obsessive, overbearing and to be frank, an annoying pain in the ass but I'm so so sorry-"

"Hey – hey, hey," Sam waved his hand, stopping her blabbering, even though he was laughing. "Its okay, I promise. You don't have to apologize for her."

"I feel like I do. I mean, I owe you my life," she groaned. How could Becky do that? "I know she was lonely – hell, even I'm lonely. But, I can't believe she did that. It wouldn't even occur to me to take away someone's free will like that. Why would you want someone to love you if it wasn't real?"

"My sentiments exactly," Sam smiled over. "you're a smart girl. She's lucky to have you as a sister."

Evie promptly blushed.

"Thanks, but still I'm-"

"Don't you dare apologize again," he said playfully, sending her a mock-glare.

"I can't help it," she pouted. "once I start apologizing, I can't stop until I annoy everyone with it."

"Well, you don't annoy me," Sam informed her, making her grin cheesily.

"Well, that's more than I'm sure you can say for my sister—I guess you already like me more."

He let out a bark of laughter, and Evie instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she frowned. "I guess I'm just annoyed and embarrassed with her—that she actually did that."

"Well, to ease your guilt...would it help if I said that what you said is true?" he asked playfully.

She knew she blushed again, but she looked over at him with a grin.

"Maybe slightly," she whispered, squinting her eyes and chuckling.

"Well, it'll be our secret then."

"I'm down," she yawned, stretching her arms. "besides, now that I know what she's capable of, I'm not sure I want to cross her over your favor." she joked, smiling when he laughed.

"This is true," he smirked, "hey, do you know this song?" he asked, motioning towards the radio.

She listened for moments.

"Low by Cracker," she smiled as he nodded in approval. "should go through a list of songs then—it'll pass time."

"Not a bad idea," he chuckled, grabbing his iPod and hitting, 'next' as the song played.

"Back in black," she rolled her eyes. "why are you insulting me?"

He laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry – but it was just the next song, I swear."

"Mhmm," she said sassily, crossing her arms as he chuckled, hitting the next song.

This continued for a long while, and to her frustration, there was only about five songs she actually didn't know.

"I have disappointed myself."

"Five out of like...sixty is pretty damn good," Sam grinned, sitting his iPod down. "you're very knowledgeable in music."

"Yeah, I love music though," she grinned. "Its a shame I don't have my iPod, then I could do you."

"..."

Her eyes widened in horror at how her words sounded. So of course, she kept talking to make it worse.

"I mean, ask you...if you know...stuff," she finished lamely, groaning internally and considering flinging herself out of the moving car and into traffic.

"Well, your sister can send you some stuff to the post office near the bunker and we could get it for you," Sam suggested, no doubt pretending that her words didn't sound bad for her sake. Even if your mind wasn't in the gutter, it still sounded bad.

"That's actually a really good idea," she considered, playing with her lip. "she can send me my clothes and some of my personal things. My computer is coming to mind."

"Well, we can get you clothes...if you want," he asked uncertainly.

"No, no..." she immediately rejected. "I'm a burden enough. I don't want you guys to spend money on me. I guess my job is gone now."

"Where did you work?" he asked conversationally, actually seeming interested.

She chuckled.

"A diner. I've only been out of high school for a month," she sighed, looking out the window. "but then again, I've known the owners since I was a kid. Maybe they'll take me back or something."

"A month..." she shook his head. "its been about ten years for me."

She instantly did the math.

"You're 28?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, that's right," he grinned. "Old huh?"

"No...you're not old," she smiled, but knowing he was ten years older than her...just made him that much more out of reach. "in your twenties is not defined as old."

"Maybe not to you," he chuckled. "but, I've been through so much shit...sometimes I feel like I'm three-hundred."

She looked at him curiously, not wanting to ask and invade his privacy. If he wanted her to know, she supposed he'd talk about it. He noticed her look.

"I'll tell you a story sometime," he grinned. "since we'll be spending probably quite a bit of time together. Why have _all_ the fun now?"

"Indeed," she smirked, turning and looking out the window as trees passed.

"So...you live with Becky?"

She smiled—it was making her happy that he was curious about her life.

She was so lame.

"Yeah, I do," she chuckled. "just me and her. My mom lives in New York with my step dad."

"And your dad?"

"...he died when I was little," she muttered, frowning. "cancer."

"...I'm sorry to hear that," Sam said quietly, sounding regretful. "my mom died when I was a baby as well."

"I'm sorry," she instantly said, frowning. "was it...a thing?" she asked, watching him as he slowly looked over at her.

"It was." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, holding his eyes for moments before he slowly looked away, staring at the road.

"I hate how unfair your life seems," she said quietly, feeling sad for him.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, looking thoughtful. "me too."

She fell quiet, studying him as he appeared to be in thought. She wasn't sure she should disturb him with her stupidity.

She stared out the window, her eyes starting to feel heavy, making her let out a little moan.

"Are you alright?"

Sam's voice jerked her awake and she blinked.

"Yeah...I just think I was falling asleep," she chuckled. "again. I don't know how I can still sleep."

"Well, those pills are probably making you drowsy and you had a hard time the past couple days," Sam offered. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

She chuckled. "Do you have any idea how many times the words, 'I'm sorry' have been passed back and forth between us in a couple hours? I think we _both_ apologize too much."

He laughed deeply. "you may be right about that. But its alright. You can sleep if you want. Do you want me to turn the music off?"

"No, its fine," she grinned, leaning her head back and listening to Creep by Radiohead. "I like Radiohead."

"As do I," he glanced over at her as she pulled her legs up in the seat, curling up and letting her head fall against the door.

"Do you want my jacket as a pillow?"

Her eyes snapped open, a smile playing on her lips. He was so attentive, she could see Becky's obsession more and more.

"Mmm, yeah," she reached out, as he grabbed it and handed it to her. She bundled it up, laying it under her head. That was much, much better.

She really enjoyed talking to Sam, they had a lot in common, and she felt like they easily talked about things that should be hard to talk about with new people. It was a somewhat of a connection, perhaps they'd be great...friends.

Twenty-eight and eighteen...yeah, they'd just be friends. But, she'd take it. Even though she could feel herself developing a crush on him, she knew that she could keep it in control. She'd never embarrass herself and actually flirt with him.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly, smiling as she fell asleep.

* * *

Sam looked over when she said she was sorry again, confused, only to see her smiling and falling into sleep.

He continued looking at her for moments. Her hair was dry now, and now that it was clean, it seemed to be a feathery blonde, falling across her arms.

Looking back to the road, he knew that his previous assessment was wrong. She was nothing like Becky, that was for sure. But, she seemed to be very intelligent. Maybe even wise beyond her years. She may look eighteen, but she didn't act it very much. She definitely possessed a snarky, playful attitude and he smiled at the thought. Her expressions were definitely sarcastic, bordering on mischievous. Not all the time, though. She still acted young, as he caught a light blush crossing her very pale features quite often when he spoke to her. Her eyes would get big and she'd get shy. In those moments, she showed her inexperience, innocence and her age.

All in all, he liked the girl. They got along well, and she was sure they could be great friends. It wouldn't be bad at all to have her around the bunker. He was sure she was the type that didn't like charity, seeing as she'd denied his offer to buy her clothes. No doubt she'd try to earn her keep somehow. Which he didn't mind. He got tired of eating food Dean brought, and to be completely honest, he didn't really care to cook a lot. He had too much to do. Besides, they left quite a bit; there was no point in leftovers. So, if she wanted to help out that way and with cleaning, he'd be all for it.

There was no telling how long it would take them to find another sword. After all, there was only about four in existence, if he remembered correctly. They'd probably take other cases in between looking for it.

The girl could be there for a long time.

He sighed. He hated that she'd be trapped there like some prisoner. Sure, the place was huge, but he hated that for her. Having only him and Dean to look at all the time. Not to mention, they may be gone quite a bit. She was going to get lonely. He remembered what she'd said about being lonely, and he shifted uncomfortably, knowing that that feeling would probably intensify now.

He actually considered getting her a cat or something, but he wasn't sure that would be a good idea. When she left, it couldn't stay there and he didn't want to burden her.

Also, he didn't know if she even liked cats. She could like dogs for all he knew. She was a sweet girl though, so he highly doubted she was the type that didn't like animals.

He paused for moment, wondering why the hell he was thinking about getting her a pet. Wasn't that a little weird? No, he was just worried she'd get lonely, and he felt bad for her.

That's all it was.


	3. Chapter Three: Call Me When You're Sober

**A/N: I gotta say, I was a teeny bit disappointed in the response I got for this story. I mean, if its not very good...I can handle that. But, I personally like it a lot. However...if its not liked, I'm not sure how far I will take it. It kinda makes me unmotivated x.x But, to those of you that do like it, I appriciate you guys a lot : ) Okay, I'll shut up now and on with the story!  
**

 **Pssss, I lied. One more thing: All my chapters are named after a song.**

 **That is all**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Call Me When You're Sober**

* * *

 _'Hello, Beautiful...'_

Evie jerked awake, giving a loud and sharp intake of breath and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped, only to relax when she saw she was in the car and it was only Sam.

"Y-yeah..." she swallowed thickly, feeling Sam retreat his hand, much to her disappointment. "Just...bad dream."

"About him?"

She glanced over at him, seeing him looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, I was back in that cell..." she trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry," he said, making a small smile twitch on her lips. He knew what he was doing. "Did he...hurt you?"

Evie frowned, thinking. Actually, no, he didn't.

"No, not physically anyway," she shivered. "h-he'd just come in and taunt me, call me pet names and... _coo_ at me. I kept waiting for something to happen, and every time I thought it would, he'd leave."

He kept quiet, waiting for her to begin talking again.

"One time I think he was going to...but then he said he thought he'd keep me around a while longer – stroking my face and stuff-" she saw Sam shift uncomfortably. "-then he just left," she shrugged, rubbing her shoulder. "Dean says he thinks he's obsessed with me, but why would he be? That doesn't make any sense. He clearly wanted me to believe he was going to kill me, implying that he would eventually."

"I don't know," Sam answered quietly. "a lot of monsters are sick and twisted. There's no telling what was going on in his mind. You see, normally, he wouldn't have cared that we took you. He'd just find another...Uh-"

"Virgin?" she said blandly, flushing.

"Uh – yeah," he chuckled awkwardly. "It wouldn't have been too big of a deal. I guess he just – was fond of you...in the only way a monster can be."

"Lucky me," she chuckled bitterly. "finally catch a males attention, and its a dragon. I can't wait to brag to all my friends."

"You're joking," Sam looked over at her.

"Yeah, I am. I don't have many friends."

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "you're joking about finally getting a guys attention, right?"

She flushed, looking away awkwardly.

 _'That's it, Evie. Tell the hot guy how much of a loser you really are.'_

But she wouldn't lie.

"No, I mean..." she shifted in embarrassment. "I've never even had a boyfriend."

"You're kidding," he chuckled, looking over at her with a grin.

" _No_ , I never make up stories where I'm the one that ends up looking bad," she rolled, her eyes, looking back out the window as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you telling me that no one has liked you?" he asked, sounding disbelieving.

Some of her embarrassment faded away at this.

"Well, no...someone has but-"

"Not the right someone?" he cut in, making her look over at him as he smirked over at her.

"How'd you guess?" she asked sarcastically, matching his smirk.

"Well, that's classic," Sam chuckled. "let me guess, he's your bestest friend or your like...lab partner in school or something."

"Don't presume you know me Sam Winchester," Evie pursed her lips playfully.

"Its one of those, isn't it? Just admit it," he laughed.

"Ugh...both. If you must know."

"I knew it," he cackled, shaking his head. "hey, your life has the making of a teen drama."

"Oh yeah," she said blandly. "except for the whole dragon wants to...oh God, what is it they do?"

Sam shifted, his smile kinda falling. "We're...not exactly sure what they do with virgins, to be honest."

"Are you positive? Or are you just protecting my virgin ears?" Evie asked skeptically. "I can handle it. I'm a big girl. Tie my own shoes and everything." she finished, lightly punching him on his bicep.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're really tough," he chuckled, looking only half sarcastic. "but we're seriously not sure...one theory is that they...um – deflower them and...er, eat them."

"Does me being fat make it worse?" she blurted, her face flushing. She was fat, so did that thing want her more because there was more...meat on her bones?

"Fat?" he looked over at her, confused. "you're not fat."

"Please, Sam," Evie sighed. "I'm not huge, but I'm not like...thin."

"Just because you're not a stick figure, doesn't mean you're fat Evelyn," he frowned, looking over at her.

"If you say so, Sam," Evie smiled almost sorrowfully at him. "I just know how I am. I'm that funny girl that has a lot of guy friends, but no boyfriend. And that's okay but-" she chuckled. "I'm not going to delude myself into thinking I'm something I'm just...not."

"..."

"I'm sorry," she groaned. "I'm making you feel awkward. I'm Becky now."

"No, no," he chuckled. "you're not. I was just thinking for a moment. Maybe your self image is off?"

"I don't like to brag, but I'm pretty observant of things," she grinned. "so, I think I'm spot on."

"That can't be true."

"Fine, you're right...I do love to brag," she laughed. "when you're me and mediocre at pretty much everything in existence, when you're good at something, you brag about it. May not get another chance."

"You could have many hidden talents," he suggested, smiling adorably at the road.

"You're right, who knows. I could be a martial arts expert," she nodded. "maybe I could whoop you and Dean."

"Can you fight?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I can fight my way through an entire bag of cheetos," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I've never been in a fight. The longer you're around me, the more you'll see how pathetic I really am. I can laugh about the fact that I trip over a flat surface."

He let out a bark of laughter. "That actually happened?"

"Kinda, yeah..." she flushed, embarrassed, but loving that she could make him laugh so much. "I mean..there was a crack and my flip flop like caught the edge – please don't laugh at me."

He was suppressing laughs behind his fist.

"I'm sorry." he laughed out.

"No, you're not. You're a fiend," she pouted, crossing her arms and mock-glaring.

"Maybe just a little," he winked, surprising her and making her flush and look away.

"By the way, we're here," he said, pulling up to a small cement and brick wall in a hill that had a black door. A simple set of a couple steps led down to it.

She raised her eyebrows. That was it? It looked...grungy.

"I know. Trust me, its more impressive inside," he grinned, parking and turning off the engine as he reached back, smacking Dean's leg.

"Dean, get up. We're back."

"Shhhhiit," Dean grumbled from the back as she got out of the car, standing and staring at the door while Dean and Sam got their bags.

"Home sweet home," Dean smiled at her as he walked by her. She hesitated, almost waiting for Sam. But, she didn't want to be weird, so she followed Dean.

He unlocked the door, stepping in, and flicking on lights as she followed suit.

Her mouth immediately dropped. It was amazing...and MASSIVE.

A staircase went down to a massive room with a books lining the walls completely, a large table, and lights hanging nicely from the ceiling. It gave the room a sophisticated feel.

"There's a huge garage too," Dean smiled back at her as she followed him down the stairs. "You'll have your own bedroom. Kitchen...pretty much everything you need."

"This is...amazing," Evie said, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know," Dean grinned. "follow me girl. I'll show you to your room."

Evie laughed, hearing Sam walking behind her. She followed Dean down a hallway where he opened a door for her.

"Tada!" he said, gesturing towards the room. She looked around, seeing a full size bed with plain white sheets and a gray comforter. It was a little small, but there was a desk in the corner, and a small dresser in the other corner.

"Does it work for you, princess?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Of course it does," she smiled. "It's great, thank you..."

"No problem, I'll let you get settled-"

"Um...Shower?" she asked him, feeling desperate to bathe. Her McDonalds wash was only tolerable.

"Oh, right across from your room actually," Dean pointed to the door. "I'll bring you some more clothes. I'm afraid there's only dude stuff in there, though. None of that girly watermelon shit."

Evie laughed, shaking her head. "I really, really don't care. I will be honored to smell like a man at this point."

"That's the spirit!" Dean grinned. "you wait—I'll bring you some more clothes."

"Thank you, Dean," she smiled, looking at him gratefully.

"Uh – one thing..." he looked uncomfortable. "boxers or...no?"

Evie burst out laughing, unable to help herself. The fact that he was going to give her his underwear amused her greatly.

"That's sweet, but if its all the same to you...I'll just go commando."

"Hot," Dean grinned, but she didn't flush as she knew he was just playing with her.

He walked down the hallway and she walked up to the bed, running her hand over it and feeling that the sheets and blankets were decent quality.

"How is everything?"

Evie jumped, whipping around to see Sam's tall form leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, smiling at her.

He looked way too good. She swallowed thickly.

"Uh – yeah, I mean, everything's great," she smiled. "I'm so thankful for the room and for Dean's offer of boxers" she chuckled.

He raised his eyebrows. "He actually thought you'd want to wear underwear he'd worn?"

"Apparently so," Evie pursed her lips, smiling and nodding as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, they're clean!" Dean objected, walking in the room and handing her some black pants and a gray tee shirt. "these are mine and are totally better than Sam's."

He grinned brightly as though he just handed her a million dollars.

"Thanks Dean..." she trailed off, smiling at him and shaking her head.

"Well, we're gonna find food or get food," Dean said, looking back at her. "you a picky eater?"

"Nope," she popped her lips on the, 'p'. "as long as it doesn't have olives or green peppers, chances are that I'll eat it."

"Awesome!" Dean said walked past Sam. "come on, she's gonna shower you perv."

Sam whacked Dean, shaking his head at her and walking off after him as she giggled.

She walked across the hall, opening the bathroom door and closing it. Looking around, she saw the bathroom was simple in white. Sink, toilet, shower, towel rack. She shrugged, walking over to the shower that was littered with mens shampoos and body washes.

Turning on the shower, she quickly stripped her clothes, eying her blue bra. It wasn't really dirty, but she needed wash it. She didn't have a choice to wear it under her shirt though. Unfortunately, she wasn't one of those girls that could get away without wearing a bra. It was super obvious for her, and it was annoying.

Sighing, she stepped in the shower, getting wet and examining the washes. She sighed, picking up head and shoulders and lathering her hair with it. She washed her hair and her body a total of three times, still feeling like that grime from that cell was all over her.

Finishing up, she got out and wrapped her body in a towel. She walked up to the mirror, groaning when she only saw a comb.

This was going to rip her hair out.

"Ow..ow..ow..." she hissed multiple times, slowly and painstakingly combing through her long hair with it. She'd have to call Becky when she got out, just to tell her what to send her. This wouldn't do at all.

She finished up, pulling off the towel and putting on the clothes Dean gave her. Like the pants before, they were too big and long, but she just rolled them up again.

Sighing, she eyed the mens deodorant on the sink, hating that she had to use someone elses deodorant...but she wasn't about to _not_ wear it. There wasn't much she wouldn't do to not smell like armpit around Sam.

There were two, and she used the one she decided smelled slightly less manly. That, and she was pretty sure it was Sams...

Feeling creepy, she sat it down and gathered her towel with her clothes, walking out of the bathroom.

She walked into the main room, seeing Dean and Sam eating pizza that was sitting on the table.

"Hey girl," Dean called. "want some pizza?"

"Um – yeah, sure," she smiled. "Is there a wash room, though? For my towel and one set of clothes."

"Oh yeah, right over there," he pointed behind him, his mouth full of pizza.

"Thanks," she smiled, hurrying by them and feeling Sam's eyes on her.

She walked into a small room, seeing a washer and dryer that was pretty old. She shrugged, throwing her clothes and towel in there and grabbing the detergent, pouring in more than was probably needed. If she was going to wear them again, they needed to be thoroughly washed.

She closed it, turning the water on hot and heavy stain.

Taking a deep breath, she tucked her hair behind her ears and walked back out to Sam and Dean. She paused when she saw she could sit next to Sam or Dean...or look like a weirdo and sit super far away.

She struggled internally, standing there like a dumb ass.

"What are you doing? Sit down," Dean said, pulling out the chair next to him, giving her a grin.

She smiled back, quickly sitting beside him and grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"You smell like a dude," Dean commented, smirking at her.

"Thanks ever so much for noticing," she rolled her eyes. "better than being covered in dirt. I washed like three times."

"Which one did you use?" Dean asked. "I bet you used my stuff." he grinned.

She chuckled.

"Well, I used the Head and Shoulders," she commented, seeing his face fall slightly.

"Sams."

"And um – I used the Irish Spring body wash-"

"That's Sam's too!" Dean groaned, "I'm starting to think you think I stink."

"Welllll..." she trailed off, looking at her pizza and picking the pepperoni off, popping it in her mouth. "maybe that's because you do-"

"I do?"

He _actually_ looked somewhat panicked.

"I don't know, Dean, I was joking," she grinned, picking up a coke on the table and opening it. "I've never creepily sniffed you."

"Well, here's your chance," he grinned, sticking his head in her face.

"Do I have to?" she looked up at Sam for help, which he was simply watching, looking amused. He wasn't going to help her.

"Kinda, yeah."

She rolled her eyes and quickly sniffed his head, making him pull back.

"And?" he asked when she remained quiet.

"And what? You stink."

Dean looked scandalized as Sam was letting out snorts of laughter.

"Seriously...do I really?" he asked, actually sniffing his armpit.

"No, I'm kidding you big dork," she laughed. "you smell fine."

"Fine as in okay? Or fine as in... _finee_?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"Fine as in you don't smell bad and leave me be so I can eat," she grinned, biting off a huge chunk of pizza.

"You're mean." Dean fake pouted.

"I'm not mean," Evie said, swallowing her food. "you might as well just scream, 'COMPLIMENT ME' in my face."

"Well, it wouldn't kill you."

"Fine..." she looked him over. "your boots don't have _that much_ mud on them."

"Insufferable woman," he grumbled, finally giving up and reverting his attention back to his food.

"Can this insufferable woman use your phone? I need to call Becky," she asked, tapping his shoulder as she shoved the last bite in. "I'm going to tell her we made it and what to mail me."

"Mail you?" Dean asked, handing her his phone.

"Yeah, I was going to get her to mail me my clothes and stuff," she smiled. "my wallet. I don't have that much money, but I have enough to contribute some-"

"Nope," Dean cut her off, shaking his head. "I won't have that. You're our guest."

"I won't have you buying my tampons."

Dean immediately choked on his pizza, looking at her.

"I – I have to do that?" he squeaked.

"No, not if my sister sends me some," she rolled her eyes. "but I guess it depends on how long I'm here. Maybe." she grinned sinisterly.

She suddenly felt like faking at period sometime soon, just to mess with Dean.

"Ugh, women..." he grumbled as she dialed Becky's number.

"You'll live," she patted him on the back as the phone started ringing.

" _Evie! Are you okay? How's Sam and Dean?"_

"Yes and good," Evie smiled at Sam, who was watching her kindly.

She stood, pointing to the phone, which he nodded in understanding as she walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, um, Becky I need you to ship me like a lot of stuff," Evie said, walking into her room and shutting the door, rubbing her neck. "I have no clothes. I'm like wearing their clothes-"

" _Oh my God! I'm soooo jealous! I bet it smells like heaven..."_

Evie looked around, bringing the phone close to her face.

"Becky," she whispered, terrified they'd hear her. "you love dosed Sam?"

" _Oh...he told you about that, huh?"_

Evie's anger instantly faded away at her tone. Clearly, she as ashamed of herself. She sighed.

"Well... I won't lie...he's..." she whispered.

" _Oh my God...you LIKE him!"_ Becky giggled, making Evie's face turn red.

"I mean...kinda," she admitted, flushing and laying on her new bed. "its kinda hard not to. I mean he's-"

" _Smart, funny, dreamy?"_

"Well, yeah," Evie sighed, picking at the lint on the bed. "but, don't worry. It doesn't matter, he'd never-"

" _You don't know that. You're really pretty."_

Evie promptly snorted.

"Come on," she groaned. "besides, doesn't or wouldn't that bother you?"

" _Well...I mean, I'm pretty much over it. I accepted that Sam doesn't like me that way and never will. But, if he did like you that way...and you him and you really cared about each other – I'd never stand in the way. I love you and respect him. I just want you both to be happy."_

Evie smiled. Of course, this was all hypothetical, if not delusional. Really, it was pointless. But, it was nice to know that her sister loved her enough to let her have who she had once considered her, 'one true love.' She had a really big heart, and apparently no one could stay mad at her. She could tell Sam was slightly bitter, but he wasn't mad. As him and Dean went out of their way to help her.

"That's cause you're the best sister in the world," Evie said, smiling and continuing to talk to keep from getting awkward. "Now Becky, get a pen cause there's a lot of shit you need to send."

" _Okay!"_

* * *

"Okay, love you too, bye."

"Urgggh," Evie groaned, finally hanging up her two hour phone conversation with Becky. She'd covered basically everything. She wanted her computer, iPod and phone more than anything, making Becky promise to send that out first thing priority tomorrow morning. From what she'd seen, there wasn't a single TV in this place. She'd sure go bat-shit crazy bored, even with someone like Sam around to look at.

What was she supposed to do without Netflix? She looked at the time, seeing it was only 6pm. What was she supposed to do for the rest of the evening? Of course, she wasn't anywhere near tired and she knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Her mind went to all those books and she perked up. She actually loved reading, but she doubted that they had the cheeesy romance novels she was guilty of reading a lot.

Or the Harry Potter FanFiction.

She flushed at her own thoughts.

She walked out of her room, stretching some and wincing a little in pain.

Walking in the main room, she saw Dean sitting at the table, but Sam was nowhere to be seen. She half looked around.

"He's in the shower."

"Huh?" Evie blinked as Dean looked up at her, smirking.

"Sam's in the shower," Dean repeated, looking mischievous.

"Well, good for him," Evie shrugged, acting like she didn't care as she walked up to him, handing him the phone. "Thanks. She's going to send me a few things priority mail tomorrow. She'll get some of my other stuff over the next couple days and send that too."

"Sounds good," Dean grinned, taking a sip of his beer. "you want a beer?"

"Actually, yeah..." Evie shrugged, why the hell not?

Dean nodded, going off into the kitchen and coming out with an opened beer, handing it to her.

Of course, she had tasted alcohol before, but it was wine coolers and stuff. She'd never had a straight up beer.

She held it up to her nose, sniffing it and scrunching her nose at the bad smell. It smelt gross.

"I should really feel bad for giving an eighteen year old a beer, but nah," Dean grinned, taking a drink from his. "I was drinking by eighteen, that's for damn sure. I turned out just fine."

"Or so you think," Evie sassed, hesitantly putting it up to her mouth and taking a gulp, her eyes widening as she coughed and her eyes watered.

"Take it easy," Dean shook his head, looking at her like she was a lame ass.

She pursed her lips, putting it back to her mouth and taking sip instead of a gulp, keeping her face straight this time as she sat down across from him.

"Atta girl," he grinned, tilting his beer towards her, taking another drink.

"So, is that what we're doing, getting shit-faced?" she asked, smirking as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you _wanna_ get shit-faced?"

She thought for moments. She'd never been drunk before...and well, she hadn't exactly had the easiest couple of days. Not to mention, she was out of a job and stuck here for God knows how long. Why not?

"Actually, yeah...I do."

"Well, damn," Dean nodded, getting up and walking towards the kitchen, coming back with two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "I guess you could use some of the hard stuff."

He sniffed, sitting the shot glass in front of her and filling it up, along with his.

She hesitantly picked it up, only to almost drop it when he clinked his against hers.

"Bottoms up," he chuckled, downing his in one gulp and groaning, filling his up again.

She looked at it, sighing and tilting her head back, swallowing all of it in one gulp.

"S-shit..." she coughed, sitting her glass down as he filled it up again. Her throat burned and her eyes watered.

"You'll get use to it," Dean laughed at her as she picked up the newly filled glass, clinking it against his again.

At the same time as Dean, she threw it back, her throat burning just as bad as before, but she somehow managed not to cough this time.

"Wanna go again?" he asked, the bottle hovering over her glass.

"Yeah," she groaned, clearing her throat.

"Hell yeah!" Dean laughed, filling them both again.

She downed another...and another...and another.

"O-okay I'm..." her head swam and her limbs felt like jello as she burped. "I think I'm-"

"You're drunk," Dean laughed, filling up his glass again, along with hers. "One more. Come on, you can do it!"

She groaned, blinking her eyes hard and picking her glass up, clinking it with his and downing it with him.

"Okay...okayyyy..." she slurred, looking at him with squinted eyes. "I – I'm done." she pointed at him, then threw her arms out. "done."

"You lightweight," Dean shook his head. "you are plastered and I'm buzzed." he downed another shot.

"Hey – I'm – I'm doing good," she frowned, swaying slightly in her seat.

"Yeah, for the first time, that wasn't half bad. Maybe you're a natural," Dean laughed, sitting down and continuing to down shots.

"Alright, I'm done."

Evie looked to the side, blinking furiously when she saw Sam standing there in fresh clothes with his nice hair damp. Her eyes widened when she saw the tight white shirt he was wearing, glued to his muscular body.

"Hey Sammm," she slurred, her head falling to the side slightly as her eyes stayed glued to him, thinking how he looked even more handsome with wet hair.

He stared at her, looking sharply over at Dean.

"Is she – is she _drunk_?" he snapped at Dean, giving him an angry, disbelieving look.

"Uh – yeah," Dean shrugged. "she wanted too. Figured she needed it. Don't stand there all self righteous like you didn't get drunk _before_ you turned eighteen."

" _Dean,_ she's eighteen!" Sam snapped, glaring at his brother. "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just – just stop it," Evie said leaning her head on her hand and rubbing her temple. "I'm not a-" she hiccuped. "-a _baby,_ fuck."

Sam gave Dean a glare that said, 'this isn't over, but I'll drop it for now.'

"Don't give me that bitch face," Dean slurred, his alcohol apparently finally kicking in.

Sam ignored him, walking up to Evie and looking concerned.

"I think maybe you should lay down," he frowned, "you're really plastered."

"I don't-" she lazily raised her head, "-I don't wanna...lay down."

"I think its for best," Sam said encouragingly, holding a hand out to her.

"For God's sake, leave the girl alone," Dean groaned at the table. "she doesn't need you to baby her. She's fine."

Sam dropped his hand, looking over at Dean.

"No, she is _not_ fine. Look at her, Dean!" Sam pointed at her as her head started to swim and there was suddenly three Sams. "she can't even hold her head up you've gotten her so drunk."

"Shut up Sammy," Dean finally said. "you're ruining my buzz, and hers too. We were having fun until you walked in."

"Sorry to spoil your party with underage girls," Sam said in a smart ass tone, looking back at Evie, who was still staring at him.

"She's under twenty-one. Not _underage_."

"There's three...of you. Three Sam's," she laughed.

"..."

"Okay, yeah-" Sam nodded, holding out his hand. "come on, Evelyn."

"I will," she pointed a finger up. "after you – after _you_ call me...Evie."

Sam slightly rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged his lips.

"Okay, come on Evie."

"Yes Sirrrrr," she slurred, slapping her hand in his as he pulled her up and she staggered as the room spun.

Before she knew it, she felt herself being lifted in the air bridal style. She latched her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile; inhaling his fresh, clean scent.

"I'm so sorry, Evelyn," Sam sighed as he carried her down the hall. "my brother shouldn't have done that."

"I'm okay," she mumbled, putting her face in his shoulder.

God, he smelt _so good_. She'd used the same stuff, but it just...smelt different and _better_ on him.

"If you're sure," he said quietly, pushing her room door open and gently laying her on the bed. She reluctantly let her arms fall from his neck. She immediately pushed herself in a sitting position, only to have his large hands fall on her shoulders.

"No, no," he chuckled. "you need to lay down or you'll get sick."

"I just – I have to take-" she grumbled, shoving her hands under the back of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, letting go and looking confused.

"I need – my bra," she groaned in frustration, fumbling drunkenly with the clasps that she couldn't quite get undone.

Sam was quiet for moments, watching her struggle with a torn expression.

"Do you want me to...um – help you?"

Her hands fell from her shirt and she nodded, not even thinking as she turned her back on him.

Hesitantly, she felt him lift the back of her shirt and felt her bra clasp being messed with. She frowned when she didn't feel his hands touch her skin. He must have been being very careful.

"There..." he said quietly, removing his hands and letting her shirt fall back down.

"Thanks," she groaned, pulling her arms inside her shirt and pulling the straps off her arms, sticking them back out and pulling her bra out from underneath her shirt.

She drunkenly threw it across the room, falling back on the bed and looking back up at Sam, who was giving her an amused expression.

"I've been wearing that thing – days," she groaned.

"Why wear it with your pajamas?" Sam asked, looking confused. "girls don't usually do that do they?"

"You—you haven't been around girls with big tits then."

His eyes widened at her blunt statement, but she was too drunk to even notice as she blinked innocently up at him. His eyes seemed very restricted to her face.

"What?" she blinked.

"Nothing," he said quickly, shaking his head and chuckling. He pulled the blanket and sheet out from under her and covered her up with it.

"Are you – tucking me in?" she giggled in spite of herself, cupping her hand over her mouth as she couldn't stop the drunken giggles coming from spewing out.

He shook his head, finishing pulling the covers up to her waist and smiling down at her.

"Only you could manage to be cute while you're drunk as a skunk."

Her mind was barely registering that he'd just called her cute. For surely she would have blushed sober and been at a loss for words. Her eyes were traveling over his white tee-shirt that hugged his muscular torso, giving her a clear view of his toned arms, pecs, and abs. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled over him, not even bothering to care that he could see her.

Her eyes traveled up his neck and to his face. He was watching her with a thoughtful expression, the silence hanging thickly in the air.

She lazily looked up at him, seeing his green eyes flick down for moments before hurriedly going back to her face.

Green?

"Your eyes – are green," she mumbled quietly, still looking lazily at him still as he looked her in the eyes. "I thought they were more...brown."

"Yeah, they kinda change at times. Your eyes look like sapphires." he finished quietly, giving her a small smile.

"Sapphires," she chuckled, reaching her hands up and rubbing her face. "and I was gonna say grass," she scrunched her nose playfully. "you – not me." she finished, as though she needed to clarify that because he wouldn't know if she didn't.

He stared at her for a while, and drunk or not, she shifted somewhat uncomfortably. Did she look stupid or something?

"What – is something wrong?" she mumbled, blinking up at him.

He shook his head, looking at the wall somewhat sternly.

"No, sorry. I should go," he rubbed the back of his head. "Goodnight, Evelyn."

"Evie!" she cried out, correcting him as he started walking away—but her attention was immediately diverted when she saw the tight white shirt stretched over his muscular back.

"Goodnight," he smirked from the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Sam paused behind her closed door, taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes. Did he really just help her take her bra off? Would she remember in the morning and be angry with him? Then again, it wasn't like he saw anything, other than her pale back. Which wasn't a big deal. But, she seemed to be pretty modest, perhaps it was a big deal to her?

He'd apologize to her in the morning.

He swallowed thickly, slightly hating himself. He had thought for a moment that she was gorgeous, laying there and looking up at him through hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. Despite everything, he _was_ male. That wasn't really an excuse, but his body betrayed his mind sometimes. Not to mention, she had been right. You could definitely tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He felt a rush of guilt flow through him when his eyes had snapped down against his will, his eyes lingering on her upper body.

He felt like a fucking pervert.

He supposedly technically, she was a woman. But, he didn't really see her that way. He had seen her as a girl. Well, at least until that moment. Her pretty, pale face and her pale hair fanned out on her pillow did make her look very appealing. She had said she was fat, and it was true that she wasn't thin. But he didn't see her as fat at all. She honestly just looked...soft – to him anyway. He was sure there were girls or guys even that would call her fat, but she didn't own up to that definition to him.

In all honesty, he was so huge and muscular, that it felt kinda nice to hold onto a girl that was a little bigger, because they were soft and contrasted to his form. He'd been with more thin girls than bigger girls, but the ones he had, he definitely enjoyed himself—no doubt about that. Girls that had a little extra weight on them simply just didn't approach him the way thin girls did. If it was anything like Evelyn, they were probably just self-conscious. He was pretty sure that even if Evelyn was attracted to him, she would never make a move. It just didn't seem like her.

If the circumstances had been different – had she been older, he knew he would have made a move on her. He wasn't about to devirginize an eighteen year old girl, just because he hadn't had sex in a long while. Besides, Evelyn was a very sweet girl and she deserved better than that. He respected her already, and he'd never take advantage of her vulnerability or innocence.

He rubbed his eyes. He hated to sound like Dean, but he needed to get laid. If his mind was doing this towards a female that was just around him, it probably had seriously been way too long. He wasn't one to sleep around, though, of course. Just on occasion when he really liked someone.

He shook his head, sighing and running his hand through his hair, walking out to where Dean was sitting, drunk and staring off into space.

"Hey," Sam said, sitting down across from him and pouring himself a shot in the glass Evelyn had used. "I got her in bed."

"You slept with her?" Dean asked drunkenly, making Sam roll his eyes as he threw back a shot.

"No, Dean. I just put her in bed," he said stiffly, pouring another shot and downing it.

"Shes pretty, isn't she?" Dean slurred, making Sam pause and look at him.

"Yes, she is," Sam admitted finally, looking down at the table.

"I don't think – I don't think I could do her though," Dean hiccuped, pouring another shot. "I don't do virgins. You should – you should be the one," he chuckled, "you're the one all – feelings and shit."

"I don't think so, Dean," Sam cringed, throwing another one back.

"You do know, if she loses her virginity, that dragon won't want her anymore. Don't be half a hunter, man. Sometimes you gotta go all the way."

Sam paused. He was right. Dragons entire thing was virtue. If he virginity was taken, her scent would change completely to him, turn almost repulsive. He wouldn't be able to track her by her scent anymore, and wouldn't want to. Chances were, he'd lose all interest.

"Ahhhh, Sammys thinking about it," Dean winked, tilting his head playfully.

"No Dean," Sam shook his head, grinning. "while you are right – like I said, she's too young for me. I wouldn't feel right. I'd feel like a pervert-"

"You _are_ a pervert."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean hiccuped.


	4. Chapter Four: Another Love

_"And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_  
 _But my hands been broken, one too many times_  
 _So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude_  
 _Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_

 _And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours_  
 _But I sang 'em all to another heart_  
 _And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love_  
 _But all my tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love_  
 _All my tears have been used up_  
 _On another love, another love"_

 _Another Love - Tom Odell_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Another Love**

Evie groaned, her head pounding like it had its own heartbeat.

"Fuckk..." she groaned out, rolling over on her stomach and coughing at the bad taste in her mouth.

"Buhhh..." she smacked her lips, pulling herself out of bed, grabbing her bra on the floor and walking out of her room. She looked down the hall, rubbing her eyes and walking into the bathroom.

After taking care of business, she looked under the sink, desperate to brush her teeth.

"Thank you, GOD!" she exclaimed, her hand finding a new pack of toothbrushes unopened under the sink. She ripped it open, deciding they wouldn't miss the pink one.

She wet it, squeezing toothpaste on it and vigorously brushing her teeth.

Her head was pounding, but the last thing she clearly remembered was drinking with Dean. She vaguely remembered Sam putting her in bed, and she blushed at the thought as she spit and continued brushing.

More than anything, she hoped she didn't say something...embarrassing. She'd die. Like, literally – just drop dead right there and then.

Finishing up, she got some mouthwash and started gurgling, walking over to the shower and turning it on. Having been depraved of a shower for days, she wanted to take another one.

Going back under the sink, she also found a pack of unopened razors, which she ripped open too, grabbing the shaving cream. She cringed at the thought of having to wear her tank top and skirt around Sam being hairy. Of course, being a blonde, her body hair was as well. Even though she doubted he could see it, her paranoia wasn't taking any chances.

She finally spit out the mouthwash, sighing in contentment at the clean feeling in her mouth as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

Ripping her clothes off, she got in the shower. She shaved first, then washed her body and hair using Sams stuff again.

Finishing up, she smiled, stepping out of the shower and drying off, putting her pajamas back on.

Painstakingly brushing her hair again, she walked out of the bathroom, towards the main room. Smiling to see Sam and Dean sitting there, already fully dressed.

Dean noticed her first.

"Good morning sunshine," he said really loudly, making her visibly cringe as her head throbbed and Sam turned around to look at her.

"Dean...don't be an ass. You know she's hungover."

"Exactly," Dean smirked, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Come on," Sam smiled at her, "lets get you some water and pain pills."

"Sounds good," she squinted, rubbing her head and following Sam.

She stopped at the laundry area, groaning when she realized she never put her clothes in the dryer. She ripped them out, throwing them in the dryer and throwing her towel in the washer.

She turned to see Sam holding out a bottle of water to her, which she took with a smile as he dropped two white pills in her hand.

She didn't hesitate to put them in her mouth and drink them down quickly.

"I'd drink all that water as quickly as possible," Sam smirked, crossing his arms. "it'll help."

"Oh, right..." She trailed off, putting it back to her lips and taking a deep chug.

"I'm sorry about last night," he blurted, looking at her with worried eyes.

Why was he apologizing for Dean?

"It's okay," she shrugged. "besides, it was Dean, not you. But that doesn't even matter – it was my choice. I take the consequences."

She smiled, nodding quickly and drinking from the bottle again. Was it her imagination, or did he look relieved? Was he actually worried she'd be mad at him?

"Have you and Dean ate?" she asked, walking around him and into the small kitchen.

"Uh – no, not yet. Why?"

She opened the fridge, not seeing much. There were some eggs, cheese, sausage and ham though.

"Hmmm – do you like omelets? Or does Dean?"

"Well, yeah. We both do," he chuckled. "but you don't need to cook for us, especially when you're hung over."

"I need to eat, why not make you guys some while I'm at it?" she pulled the stuff out of the fridge, bringing it next to the stove and opening a cabinet, pulling out a mixing bowl. She squatted down, opening a cabinet and finding a pan, sitting it on the stove.

She began cracking eggs in the bowl, sniffing as she felt her headache lessen slightly.

"If you insist," she heard him sigh, seeing him lean against the counter out of the corner of her eye. "Are you a good cook?"

She smirked, glancing over at him and grabbing a fork to beat the eggs.

"I'm mediocre at everything I do, remember?"

He chuckled as she pulled out a fork, beating the eggs.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine. Dean will eat just about anything that's considered food. Unless, of course, its healthy, then he won't go anywhere near it."

Evie laughed, taking another sip of her water and finishing it as she poured some eggs in the pan.

"In that case, I should probably feed the beast first," she chuckled.

"Probably a good idea," Sam smirked, pushing himself off the counter and walking towards the fridge, pulling out two more bottles of water, walking up to her and handing her another one.

"Are you trying to kill my bladder? I'd like to finish these before having to run to the bathroom – oh, speaking of bathroom," she flushed, looking away. "I kinda...opened the thing of toothbrushes – but I got the pink one and um...I opened a pack of razors too-"

"God, Evelyn," he laughed, shaking his head. "I don't expect you to not brush your teeth the time you're here."

"OR be a hairy jungle woman."

"I wouldn't ever hear of it."

"Neither would I. You might pluck your eyes out and set yourself on fire – then I'd have that on my conscience for the rest of my life. Becky would disown me."

"I doubt I'd go that extreme," she sniggered. "but who knows...I just might." he teased.

"You killed Sam! How could you!" Evie said in a nasally voice, imitating her sister. "then she'd set me on fire and maybe I'd deserve it. Killing her true love..." she tisked. "she'd end me for sure."

Sam groaned. "I'm sorry, Evelyn. I mean, if you think badly of me for not...liking your sister – that way."

"I don't like her that way either, but I don't expect you to hate me over it."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm just being as ridiculous as you are," she looked at him, sticking out her tongue and looking back at her omelet, throwing cheese and meat in it and flipping it.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" she heard him ask, sounding amused.

"No."

She bit her lip, hating how giddy Sam seemed to make her feel. He seemed to like being around her, at least. She'd take it.

She slapped the omelet in a plate she pulled out of the cabinet.

"Do I take it to him or scream his name?"

He chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

"Dean! Food!" he called, smirking back at her. "he'll be here in two seconds."

Sure enough, Dean bust into the room.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw Evie holding a plate with a big omelet.

"Sweeeeeet," he walked up to her, taking it from her and grabbing a fork, immediately stabbing it and shoving some in his mouth. "Mmm – thats good," he nodded with his mouth full. "thanks."

Evie cocked an eyebrows. "Yeah, sure." she shook her head, pouring more eggs in the pan for Sam. Maybe she'd try to make this one even better. After all, she kinda wanted Sam to think she was a good cook.

Dean walked out, shoving his face all the way.

"Cheese and ham too?" she asked, him watching him nod slowly, watching her.

"I usually put tomatoes and peppers – sometimes onions in my omelets," Evie continued, looking back at the food. "Its better...then."

How could she go playful and sarcastic to brain dead dumb ass in two seconds with him?

"That does sound good – but this is fine too." he said quietly, making her feel kinda confused as she flipped in omelet, adding some of the stuff.

"..."

"How's your head?" he asked, sounding concerned and making her smile.

"Oh, its fine now," she chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll be fine."

"You know, its pretty impressive you didn't throw up," Sam commented, leaning on the counter. "then again, if you had stayed awake longer, you might have."

"Stomach of steel," she smirked, lifting his omelet in a plate and turning towards him, holding it out.

He walked up to her, gently taking it from her and giving her a look she couldn't readily identify.

"Thank you," he smiled, giving her a gentle look.

She felt a blush coming on as her heart hammered, so she looked away, putting the last of the eggs in the pan.

"Of course," she said quickly, hating herself and how awkward she got around boys – men. Whatever.

"This is pretty good," he commented, making her look at him out of her peripherals, seeing him eating on the counter. Which surprised her. She thought maybe he'd go sit at the table and eat with Dean. Not that she was complaining. Probably felt guilty that she was cooking for them so he kept her company.

"Are you always so nice about everything?" she chuckled. "or was this a developed trait?"

He laughed bitterly. "Well, I suppose its kinda complicated."

"Hmm," she commented. "I think I can keep up."

"Well, there was a time...I lost my soul."

She raised her eyebrows, looking sharply over at him.

"That can happen?" she squeaked as he nodded. "Well...I mean, how?"

"Errr, that's one of those stories," he smirked. "let's just say, I wasn't exactly the nicest thing on the planet."

"The – um, the Supernatural books?" Evie asked, leaving out that she asked Becky to mail her all of them. "It pretty much tells everything, don't they?"

"Yes," he smiled, then chuckled. "I honestly don't know if I even want you reading those-"

"Why not?" she squeaked, wondering if it said bad things in there about him.

 _'Well, obviously...dumb ass.'_

"Well..." he looked uncomfortable. "I guess I just don't want you seeing me differently. Which you will, if you read them."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "They clearly can't be that bad if Becky has read them and knows everything."

"No, no...it _is_ pretty bad," he frowned, shaking his head and looking down at his plate. "not to sound bad, and I apologize—but I've questioned her sanity in liking me after knowing...everything."

"No offense. Well, I do like to read," she smirked. "so we shall see, won't we? I don't think anyone's past is spectacular."

"If you do read them and you...have any questions," he looked uncomfortable. "you can ask me...or Dean, if you're more comfortable with him. He won't mind."

She paused, feeling confused. Was this his way of asking her if she was more comfortable with Dean, or him? It certainly sounded that way. But, he probably just said Dean as well because he didn't want her to feel like she HAD to ask him – not trying to to sneakily find out who she liked better. No, that was just _stupid_.

"Alright, thanks," she smiled over at him, finishing up her omelet and turning the stove off as she put it in a plate, grabbing a fork and sticking it in, taking a bite.

He was quiet for moments.

"So, um – you'll be asking me then?" he asked hesitantly, making her pause her lifted fork and look over at him questioningly.

"Well, I – I don't know. I mean, I guess it depends on the question. If its about Dean, I'd feel weird going behind his back and asking you about it."

"Right, of course," he shook his head. "want to go sit down?"

"Yeah!" she smiled, grabbing her water and following him out to where Dean was sitting.

He walked around the table and sat down, whereas Evie just sat in the same chair she had when she ate pizza, next to Dean.

She didn't pay any attention to the deafening silence until she heard Dean awkwardly clear his throat.

"I think I see a case, Sammy," he piped up. "here in Kansas too."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam said blandly, making her look up to see him stabbing his omelet with a little more force than necessary.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, looks like a ghost," he cleared his throat again. "only a few hours away. Could do this pretty quickly I think. Be back tomorrow at the least."

Evie frowned, looking down at her plate. They were already gonna leave her?

"Well, Evelyn just got here," Sam said, sounding uncomfortable and voicing her own thoughts. "I mean – she's probably too uncomfortable to be left alone-"

"No, no!" she piped in, putting her hand up. "you should do what you guys need to do, really. Don't let me get in the way."

"I mean, Dean could go and I could stay," Sam offered, scrunching his face adorably and looking concerned as he paused, then spoke again. "or I could go and Dean could stay?"

She saw Dean slowly look up at his brother, giving him a weird look.

"Oh, that's really nice," she nodded her head, showing she appreciated it. "but seriously, I'm safe here, right? I'll be fine. You guys should go."

She really _did_ want Sam to stay with her; if she were to be completely honest, but she'd feel guilty...not to mention, like a big baby.

"Are you positive?" Sam inclined his head, looking suspicious. "because its totally fine if you want me or Dean to stay with you."

"No, I'm good," she nodded, smiling reassuringly. "I can stay and..." she looked around. "clean or something."

"In any case, we wouldn't be gone long," Dean grinned over at her. "Perks of being a hunter. I'll leave a phone with you. Just call me if you know—for whatever reason."

"Of course," she smiled as he handed her a plain phone, which she took. It wasn't exactly an iPhone, but she wasn't complaining. "thanks."

He nodded, standing up and stretching.

"Well, you about ready to head out?" Dean asked Sam as she stood, grabbing his plate and putting it on hers.

"Hey, thanks. You know, I might like having you around," he grinned, putting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair playfully, laughing when she swatted his hand away.

She reached over to grab Sam's plate, but he pulled it away, grinning at her.

"Don't worry, I got it."

She shrugged. "Well, alright." she said, turning and walking towards the kitchen area and feeling Sam on her heels.

She put her and Dean's plate in the sink as Sam came up next to her, dropping his in too. She turned to leave, wanting to check on her clothes, gasping when she almost collided with Sam. He was blocking her way and looking down at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked quietly, "or did you just not want to say yes in front of Dean?"

She blinked up at him. Was he being serious? He was way too close for her to think straight. His handsome green eyes looking down at her like that made her want to agree to anything.

"I – I," she blubbered, her face turning red as his eyes flashed, making her feel like an idiot. "no – I mean, I'm – I'm okay." she swallowed, looking down, unable to hold his stare anymore.

Looking at his muscular chest didn't exactly help, though.

"Are you positive?" he asked slowly as she twisted her hands in front of her, nodding quickly.

She heard him sigh and he stepped away, much to her relief and...well, disappointment.

"But you call me if anything happens, okay?"

She nodded again, slowly looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Okay then," he smiled. "we'll probably call and check in. Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Take care of yourself, okay? Don't leave. Don't even step outside the door, because you'll be stepping outside of the wards, okay?"

She nodded quickly again. "I – I understand."

"Okay then," he smiled, turning around to walk away as he paused, turning back around. "and also, no alcohol. Not because of your age; its just not good to get drunk by yourself and we'll be hours away."

She rolled her eyes playfully. She wasn't a dumb ass.

"Get out of here," she smirked, crossing her arms as he chuckled.

"Be good," he smirked, "Bye."

"Bye..." she mumbled, biting her lip and watching his retreating back until it disappeared.

She leaned against the counter and took a deep, shuddering breath. She needed to get control over herself and soon, or she was going to make an ass out of herself. The second she started looking for deeper meaning in his words, that was when she felt sort of fucked.

She shook her head when she heard the front door slam, signaling they left.

Sighing to herself, she turned around and started washing dishes. It looked like she was going to have to find an interesting book or something.

((O))

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam as he was driving.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam quirked his eyebrow, shifting in his seat and looking out the window.

"You don't know my ass," Dean scoffed. "Oh I'll stay," he repeated in a woman's voice. "or Dean if you want," he looked at him again. "what was that shit?" he scoffed, bringing his voice back to normal.

"Well, I just didn't want to force my company if she'd rather have yours," Sam shrugged, looking natural. "I wanted to give her a choice-"

"Bullshit Sammy," Dean scoffed, shaking his head and pointed at him. "YOU wanted her to say she wanted YOU to stay with her, and YOU know it."

Sam gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you being serious? That's not what I wanted-"

Dean quickly looked at him multiple times.

"Oh, _Ohhhh_ ," he started cackling, looking like he came to an amusing realization. "you poor, poor chump. You don't even _see_ it, do you?"

"What?!" Sam glared over at Dean, who was smirking and shaking his head.

"Nothing man," he chuckled, "hope you hid your porn."

"What are you talking about now?" Sam groaned, propping his head on his hand.

"If you don't think she's gonna go creepin' in your room, you're delusional."

Sam shifted, slightly uncomfortable as his heart jumped. He'd never tell in Dean in a million years, but he _did_ have a few Playboys in his room in his dresser. He was a guy and a little old school at times. Dean probably had fifty copies of 'Busty Asian Beauties.' in his room, no doubt. But, Dean was wrong, right? It wasn't that he cared a lot...it was just _embarrassing_ and he thought that was completely understandable.

But no, he relaxed a little. Evelyn didn't seem like the type of girl to invade other peoples privacy.

"Evelyn is a nice girl. I doubt she'd invade our privacy," Sam sighed, sounding pretty sure of himself.

"She _is_ a nice girl," Dean agreed, shrugging his shoulder. "but, she's still just human. Especially since she doesn't have any damn thing to do. She's gonna get bored. Anyone would do it," he snorted. "unlike you, I don't care if she sees my porn – hell, I hope she sees it." he laughed.

"Why would you hope that?" Sam asked, giving him a weird look.

"Because its funny," he chuckled. "I'm not trying to do her like you are-"

"Damnit, Dean. I'm not!" Sam exclaimed, slapping his hand against the car door.

"Even if you don't know you are, you are," Dean grinned cockily.

"Yeah, if you say so," Sam rolled his eyes. But on the inside, he wondered if maybe Dean was right.

((O))

Evie was standing outside either Sam or Dean's door, looking down the hallway as if one of them were going to pop out and catch her.

They'd been gone for hours. She had scanned the library, reading various books on monsters. She was now well knowledgeable in vampires and werewolves. But, after a while, it got a little depressing so she stopped and started wandering around.

"This is wrong," she said out loud to herself, putting her hand on the knob. She couldn't help it, though. Her curiosity was _killing_ her.

This room was closest to hers, so she decided to try it first. She took a deep breath, turning the knob and hesitantly walking into the room. It was similar to hers, just had more items and was nicer—More lived in. There was all kinds of weapons on the back wall above the bed, and she instantly pegged it as Dean's room.

"Let's test the theory..." she smiled, leaving the door open so she could hear – in the off chance they came back.

She walked up to the cluttered desk, pausing when she saw an old picture. A beautiful blonde woman...and a little brown haired boy. She leaned in, feeling too guilty to actually touch it. Her arm was wrapped around him and they were both smiling. The handsome little boys identity wasn't hard to figure out. Clearly, the little freckles gave it away and the smile. It was Dean.

She remembered Sam saying his mom died when they were kids, and her smile fell slightly, feeling bad for them.

Tearing her eyes away, she opened a drawer in the desk. Who knew, maybe she'd find an iPod or something.

Her eyes immediately widened when she saw what was staring back at her.

"Busty Asian Beauties?" she blurted, laughter taking over her as she eyed the naked Asian girl staring back at her. With Dean, she wasn't surprised at all.

She closed it, opening another drawer only to roll her eyes when she saw it was full of condoms, lube, and God knows what else. Quickly closing it, she didn't feel the need to continue to snoop through Dean's room...what she really wanted was to see what was in Sams.

Going out in the hall, she closed his door quietly and walked further down, putting her hand on the next doors knob and turning it, opening it and walking in.

She smiled and her heart was hammering in her chest when she knew it was Sam's room. It was more sophisticated than Deans, with heavy wooden head and foot boards.

She walked over to his desk, seeing many books stacked everywhere. It seemed most of them were pulled from the library, all on monsters. She sighed, feeling sad that monsters took over every aspect of his life.

Pursing her lips, she opened one of his drawers, pausing when her gaze fell on the contents.

Her heart was hammering when she reached down, pulling the picture from the desk.

It was Sam and a woman. A clearly younger Sam. His hair was short, and his face had a boyish look to it. Not to mention, he was rather lanky. That thought alone made her smile, but it fell as she looked at him in the picture. He was looking at the beautiful, blonde, curly haired woman with eyes filled with...love.

She really was beautiful. More beautiful than Evie knew herself to be, she could admit that. Her round face was pretty close to perfect as she smiled at the camera with her arm around Sam. Clearly, it was his girlfriend. But...they weren't together now.

People break up all the time, Evie knew that. But from the picture and the small bottle of Jack Daniels next to it...she just knew.

This girl was dead.

Her throat felt tight as she stared at the picture. He had loved her, and if anything...he _still_ did. She was his one true love, but he could never be with her again. Evie knew he could never look at her that way and she began to wonder what her mind truly thought of him. Deep down, did she think that maybe Sam could...or would like her that way? How much did she really like him – was it more than even she knew?

Her hand slightly trembled as she held the picture, feeling a tear run down her cheek. While seeing Sam look at another woman with that much love _did_ hurt, she wasn't psychotic. It was fear. What if – God help her...she fell in love with Sam? She knew she was well on her way to caring for him deeply, and it wasn't like she could escape, even if she wanted too.

It was the instant and blinding realization of exactly where she was headed—and where she'd end up...definitely wasn't looking back at her in this picture. That would never be her—couldn't ever be her. Even if she did have a chance with him, his heart clearly belonged to another and was untouchable.

But that wasn't all. Looking at her beauty...she wasn't Sams type. That much was clear. Well, that was _already_ clear, but now it was like a punch in her face. Just to feel like she wasn't good enough...well, that was enough to make anyone feel bad. Of course, she'd already felt that way, but having proof in her hands was something else entirely.

She sat the picture back in his drawer gently, being super careful not to smudge it or God forbid, bend it.

She'd walk outside and demand the dragon come kill her if she did that.

She carefully closed the drawer with a small smile, her throat still feeling tight as she wiped her eyes, looking around.

After seeing that, she didn't really feel like looking through his room anymore. It seemed more pointless than ever now. Also, she supposed she didn't expect to find something _that_ private. Finding porn was one thing, but she felt she just opened his heart and stared at it...and that...wasn't right.

She quickly left, shutting his door and taking a deep breath...hating herself.

The phone in her pocket started ringing, instantly blaring 'Back in Black' by ACDC, making her violently jump and screech as she flung herself against his door, grabbing her heart.

"Fuck!" she swore, fumbling in the baggy pocket to pull the phone out as she looked at the name on the screen.

'Sam Mobile'

Her heart lurched making her automatically think, "HE KNOWS WHAT I DID."

She stared at the phone, panicking and flinging her hand around.

"Errrr..." she stared at the phone as it stopped ringing, displaying '1 missed call.'

She relaxed for an unknown reason to her. Like she'd just dodged a bullet...except not really.

The phone starting ringing again, blaring Back in Black once more.

She jumped a lot less as she stared at, 'Sam Mobile'

Taking a deep breath, she hit the call button, putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

She smacked her palm on her forehead as she heard the high-pitched squeak.

" _Evelyn."_

Her heart lurched. Even though it said Sam, she wondered if it was actually Dean.

"Hey..."

She cringed. Why didn't she just scream that she was guilty?

" _Why didn't you answer? You worried me for a moment."_

"Oh – Oh – I, um...I was...in the...bathroomsorry." she finished in a rush of words, ready to fling herself off a cliff as she heard his deep chuckle. She was the worst liar of the fucking planet, no doubt about it.

" _Its alright. It looks like we should be back tomorrow morning some time. Are you okay? Gonna make it until then? I know you must be bored."_

"N-No, I'm okay," she swallowed, hurrying towards the main room. "I've – I've been reading about vampires and...stuff."

" _Careful, you might give yourself nightmares, then what will you do?"_

She pouted at the phone, glaring at the wall.

" _You're pouting, aren't you?"_

"No!" she instantly exclaimed, hearing his deep chuckle again.

" _I'm sure. Anyway, I was just checking up. If nothing comes up, we'll see you early in the day tomorrow, okay? Remember, don't hesitate to call if you need us."_

She smiled. His concern really was sweet, but she knew that was just the type of person he was. Dean would probably be doing the same, but Sam was the one that saved her and she'd spent more time with him. Therefore, their bond was more profound.

 _'Wait, bond? There's no bond you lunatic.'_

"Okay..." she said quietly. "Thank you, Sam."

He was quiet for moments, and she checked the phone, thinking he'd hung up as she heard him speak.

" _Okay, Goodbye Evelyn."_

Her heart swelled when she heard the quiet, deep tone to his voice.

"Bye Sam."

She heard the line go dead. She closed her hand over the phone in her fist, putting it up to her mouth and biting her a lip with a grin.

She frowned, hearing what seemed to be a rush of wind behind her.

"Who are you?"

Evie spun around, seeing a tall, dark haired man standing there, looking at her questioningly in a suit and trench coat.

"..."

Evie automatically fumbled backwards in alarm, hitting the bookshelf in fear.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" she squeaked. Was he a dragon?

"I am Castiel," he blinked his blue eyes. "I am here to see Dean. Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I – I'm Evie," he frowned, looking confused. "Sam and Dean saved me from a dragon and I'm staying here. They're on a case."

He stared at her, pulling a phone out of his pocket and hitting buttons, putting it up to his ear.

"Dean? There is a woman here wearing your clothes."

Her eyes widened as he continued talking.

"Dean? This is not funny. Who is this woman? She doesn't know me. She's scared. Should I make her sleep?"

"Hey – what? No!" she said, standing more straight. What did he mean, make her sleep?

"Okay."

He put the phone down, putting it on speaker as she heard Dean's voice boom over the speaker.

 _"Evelyn? Sorry we didn't tell you about Cas. He's cool, don't worry. He's an angel and our friend. You don't have to be afraid of him."_

"An- an angel?" she whispered, reaching up to clutch the cross on her neck as she stepped forward.

"She is looking at me strangely now." Castiel said, looking at her innocently as she approached him.

She could hear Dean laughing.

" _Well hell, Cas. Stop by tomorrow morning or something. Unless it can't wait-"_

"Where are you?"

" _Ah, near the...Holiday Inn on Faress road-"_

"I'll be there soon." Castiel immediately said, snapping the phone shut and looking at her.

"You're – You're really an angel?" she asked, her eyes wide as excitement pumped through her veins.

"Yes, I am an angel of the Lord," he nodded, looking at her blankly.

"Its...oh my...its an honor to meet you, really!" she gushed, grinning and getting closer to him.

"What – what's God like?" she asked in a small voice, wanting desperately to talk to him and ask him a million questions.

"You are much like Sam when we met," he said, tilting his head. "I do not know. I have never met him."

Her stomach instantly fell.

"You're an angel and you've...never met God?"

"Yes, I was not a high enough station. Only a few have seen the true form of God."

"That's odd..." she frowned. How could an angel have not seen God? What since did that make?

"You worship him," Castiel said, his eyes on the necklace in her hands, making her smile.

"Yes, of course I do!" she smiled, looking at him fondly as a smile grew on his face.

"Yes, Sam was as excited as you are," Castiel nodded, looking up for moments. "but you are not an abomination as he is."

Her smile instantly fell as she looked at him. An _abomination_? Sam? How...how could Sam ever be an abomination? He was human.

"I – I'm afraid I do not understand..." she trailed off, quietly.

"Sam," Castiel nodded, "I am loyal to him – I pulled him from the pit as I did Dean. The fact that he is an abomination does not waver my loyalty-"

"The pit?!" she screeched, shaking her head, dumbfounded. "S-sam went to... _hell_? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," he blinked, as though it was the most apparent thing in the world. "he fell into the cage with Lucifer and Michael."

"Whoa— _whoa_...wait," she put her hands out to pause him, then put one on her forehead, closing her eyes. "I don't...I'm not following you."

"Another time," Castiel said, making her open her eyes to look at him. "I must go."

She watched as he disappeared in front of her eyes with what she now recognized as a rush of... _wings_.

"S-Sam..." she said quietly – to nothing. Her mind was buzzing, thinking back to when he said she may think badly of him.

Hell?

The lake of fire?

S-Sam went there? And Dean TOO? What could they have possibly done to deserve that?

"What. The. Fuck." she murmured, shoving her hands in her hair and pacing.


	5. Chapter Five: After You

**Chapter Five: After You**

" _Just wanna dance with you all night  
When everyone has their disguise  
I'll show you my heart is real  
I'll show you how this could feel_

This moment shaking in my hands  
I'll share this secret for a chance  
Just to be here with you  
Just to get lost with you

When it's cold  
I just wanna feel your touch  
When it's cold  
There's nobody else I'd rather know..."

* * *

Her mind buzzing, Evie did the only thing she knew to do. She _had_ to know more. Sam and Dean weren't coming back, but even if they were, she wasn't going to approach them and be like, 'Soooo...what's the deal with the whole hell thing?'

With shaking hands, she dialed Becky's number, pacing around the main room and biting her nails as it rang.

" _Hey! How's everyth-"_

"Sam and Dean went to hell?!" Evie immediately hissed. "I just met an _angel._ I feel like I'm going insane!" she exclaimed, running her hand through her hair hurriedly. "I can't wait for the books, I need to know everything _now_ Becky. I don't care if we're on the phone all night, but I'm sure you're more than happy to talk about the Supernatural books."

She heard Becky sigh in understanding.

" _Of course, I'll talk about the books and Sam and Dean forever but..."_ she sighed again. _"It may actually take all night."_

"I'm all ears, Becky," Evie said quietly, swallowing thickly. "start from the beginning."

 _Six hours later_

"..."

" _Are you okay, Evie?"_

Evie felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know _what_ to think. She now knew about the girl she saw in the picture, and she knew it was the Jessica girl. She was right, she _was_ dead. That didn't bother her nearly as much as the whole...Ruby thing. Basically, he was fucking a demon? He knew she was a demon...he picker her over Dean and was...drinking her blood. He used that power to kill the first demon and released Lucifer on the planet? Fell into the cage with him for a year...

Evie remembered all the disasters a few years back. All the deaths. People that had screamed it was the end of days had technically been right.

Thousands and thousands of people had died...and it...it had technically been Sam's fault?

She wanted to vomit.

The fact that he had shoved the devil back in, being in the bottom of a pit in a cage with Lucifer...well, she supposed that was a big enough punishment, considering that apparently meant he was there for 100 years. The torment he must have suffered...

You might as well have told her...well, she couldn't really think of anything _more_ shocking. This was kinda _it_.

Sam losing his soul...

" _Evie?"_

Becky's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, making her shake her head as she attempted to clear it.

"I, well...I guess I'm as okay as I can possibly be," Evie frowned, feeling tears well up in her eyes. No wonder Sam thought she'd hate him... "I just...poor Sam. I mean, I know the things he did was terrible but, its not fair. It was like he was cursed since birth. I'm not making excuses for him, as I know there's no excuse for the whole... _demon_ over Dean thing. But as for the devil, he didn't intentionally do those things. If he had known..." Evie sighed. "I just feel like I know him completely now, but at the same time...I don't know him at all." she finished in a whisper.

" _Oh trust me, Sam is a beautiful soul,"_ Becky gushed, sounding fan-girly again and making Evie slightly roll her eyes. _"he's more than paid the price for his sins."_

"I guess you're right..." Evie sighed, running her hair through her hair. "I just need time to...think. Did you mail my stuff?"

" _Yup! It should be there tomorrow!"_

Evie smiled. "Thank you, Becky. I'm gonna get off here and...think. I love you."

" _I love you too! But, don't worry and try not to think too much on it, okay?"_

"I'll attempt..." Evie sighed, a small smile pulling her lips. "bye Becky."

" _Bye bye!"_

Evie snapped the phone closed, seeing it was almost dying and seeing it was close to midnight. She sighed, reaching in her drawer and pulling out a charger she had found digging through the main room. She plugged it in, hesitating before opening the browser on the phone and going to music.

She needed to listen to something, or she was going to lose her mind.

She typed in Meg Myers and found all her songs, putting it on shuffle and repeat as she sat the phone down, staring at the ceiling in her room.

Her mind kept going back to Sam saying that he had questioned Becky's sanity, knowing everything she did and STILL liking him. Well...Evie knew that she _still_ liked Sam, but she wasn't sure how she felt about still liking him.

Maybe she _was_ batshit crazy.

She always tried her hardest not to judge people, especially on their past. But damn...there's a limit, wasn't there? After all, releasing the devil on earth would probably be pretty close to the top of a list of worst things you could _possibly do_.

It was enough to fuck anyone's mind.

She knew she could never tell Sam that she knew, but she wasn't sure how she'd... _not_ act just a little different around him, at least for a little while until she processed all this information. If he asked if she knew, she doubted she could lie.

She sucked.

"Damnit to hell." she cursed, rolling over on her stomach and putting her face in her pillow.

Sam fucked a demon.

 _A demon._

What was that shit? What was he thinking?! Then again, Sam was only human. Perhaps he was just being...gullible? Well, _obviously_. Could she really say that she was _so smart_ she wouldn't ever be tricked by a demon? If anything, she knew she was even more naive than Sam, always wanting to believe there was good in people. But Demons weren't people, were they? They were monsters.

She nuzzled her head in the pillow, feeling her eyes getting heavy as she fell into sleep, Sam still on her mind.

* * *

Sam walked out of the post office, carrying a large box that Becky had sent Evelyn. He opened the back seat, sticking inside and then got in the car.

"Damn, thats a big box... _women_ ," Dean shook his head, starting the car. "surprised you didn't look through it," he yawned, pulling out and towards the bunker. "I'm going to sleep for two days."

Sam felt a little antsy. He wanted to see Evelyn, _missed_ her even. They really had become quick friends, but he found himself growing more and more worried about her finding out about his past.

Castiel had informed them that he had told her about them going to hell, that she had looked extremely shocked. Surely, she had questions. She was a smart girl and he knew...well, he was almost _positive_ that she had called Becky; asking her about it.

He pulled out his phone, dialing the service number. He was going to check the minutes on the line she had. He felt like he shouldn't...but if she knew, he knew he needed to know so he could watch how he acted with her. She was too sweet to ever confront him about it.

" _Minute usage for line: Four hundred and twenty-six minutes-"_

Sam instantly ended the called, gripping the phone tightly in his hand and putting it on his forehead, closing his eyes.

She knew. _Everything._ Why else would she have been on the phone for over six hours? She didn't seem the type to talk on the phone that much, not even to her sister. He knew that his past was...bad. How could it _not_ look horrible? What did she think of him now? Did she hate him? He wasn't exactly prince charming that had rescued her, and maybe part of her had felt that way. But not now – never again.

Maybe it was because she was a sweet girl, but he _didn't_ want her to think badly of him.

He sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead as he early morning sun shined brightly as they pulled up to the bunker.

"Finally." Dean groaned, getting out as Sam followed suit, grabbing the box out of the backseat.

Sam felt tense as she walked inside, walking down the stairs and seeing Evelyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Goodnight, Sammy!" Dean waved off, walking down the hall and walking in his room, slamming the door.

Of course, Sam had slept in the car. Even if he hadn't, he doubted he could sleep right now anyway. He was too on edge. After all, he was of 95% certainty that she...knew.

He took a deep breath, walking towards her door. He paused in front of the door, hearing music as he strained his ears.

"My heart is wasted and cut up like a drug  
And your tears—they taste like vinegar and blood  
And these conversations choke us 'til we're numb  
No matter what we're saying, it never seems enough

So take me to the start  
Take me to that kiss  
'Cause I gotta know, baby, what I'll forget  
Sorry that I lost our love, without a reason why..."

Sam smirked—it seemed that Evelyn had a certain love for chick music. But, he could admit that it wasn't nearly as bad as the typical "chick" music. Did that mean she was awake?

He took another deep breath, lightly tapping on the door.

"Evelyn?" he called out quietly, frowning when he heard how weak his voice sounded. Was he really that afraid of her judging him?

* * *

"Evelyn?"

Evie's eyes snapped open, sitting up sharply in her bed and rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the clock, seeing it was nine am. She hurriedly turned the music off on the phone.

Sam.

Sam was at her door.

She jumped up, not thinking as she sprinted to the door, flinging it open, wide eyes, crazy hair and all.

Sam looked surprised, holding a large box in his large arms.

"...Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly, his shocked expression fading to look concerned and...worried?

"Uh – I – its...its okay..." she gulped, looking down. "I was...well, I need to wake up now anyway."

"If you're sure," she looked up, seeing a strained smile on his face as the worry still showed. "your sister sent your things. Should I just sit it on your bed?"

"Oh, um, yeah..." she said hurriedly, scrambling out of the way and tucking her hair behind her ears.

 _'Hell...Sam...Demon...the fucking devil...he-'_

"Do you want me to cut it open for you?" he asked, pulling a knife out of the back of his pants and making her eyes widen as she nodded her head quickly, looking back down.

It was silent for moments, and she heard him slice open the box. She kept her eyes down, reaching up to the back of her neck, rubbing it awkwardly. She wasn't acting right, she knew she wasn't. But...she was still in shock, she didn't know what to think and she couldn't stop herself.

"Okay...well, I'll leave you to it then?"

She tried not to jump when she felt him standing in front of her, his statement sounding more like a question.

I want to stay, if you'll let me.

"Yeah..." she nodded, still looking at the ground like the coward she was. "thanks."

She felt him continue to stand in front of her, but she didn't look up. She was so weak and she kinda hated herself.

"I..." he trailed off, but she saw him walk away, closing the door behind him.

She took a deep breath, looking up and immediately feeling guilty. She just...it was a lot to take in. Gods, she couldn't help it!

She groaned, rubbing her face and walking up to the box, lifting the flaps. She smiled, firstly seeing clothes. She pulled out some spaghetti string tops and some high rise blue jean shorts, some underwear and thankfully, a few bras. It was pretty simple, but that's what she wanted. She felt a little awkward, seeing that Becky had managed to pack the shortest shorts she owned.

Part of her wondered if she did it on purpose.

She grinned, seeing underneath that and above a few more clothes was her strawberry shampoo and conditioner—her lavender body wash, her hair brush, and some hair ties. Along with her toothbrush, razor, and shaving cream.

She quickly took them and the other clothes out, coming to the next layer.

Her laptop, iPod, iPhone and her tablet.

"Thank you God!" she looked up, yanking them out and freezing, seeing the last layer.

She reached in, gently picking up one of the books that lined the bottom.

"Supernatural by Carver Edlund..." she trailed off, gulping and she pulled the other books out, stacking them in her arms and looking around her room. She scurried over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and laying them in there, closing it quickly. God forbid Sam or Dean see she has those...it just seemed creepy to her.

She walked over to her clothes, picking out underwear, a bra, a pale pink spaghetti top and some shorts. On top of that, she piled her new bath stuff on it.

She couldn't wait to smell like a girl again.

She walked up to the door, cracking it open quietly and looking down the hallway, seeing that Dean or...Sam, were nowhere to be seen.

She scurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a deep breath.

With almost lightening speed, she got everything together and before she knew it, the entire bathroom was filled with the aroma of strawberries and lavender.

She smiled, the familiar smell making her feel more at home and more relaxed.

She probably took too long in the shower, but she climbed out, drying off and getting dressed as she picked up her favorite pink brush with a smile, smiling contentedly as it easily glided through her now conditioned hair.

She pulled on her shorts, a little dissatisfied with the length. After all, it was appropriate, she was just ridiculous with the whole 'I'm fat' thing.

Her stomach growling loudly broke her out of her thoughts. Sam and Dean just got back from a trip, surely they were asleep, right? She just...wasn't ready to really face Sam yet.

Biting her lip, she creeped out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

* * *

Sam paused outside Evelyn's door, feeling like shit.

If he wasn't sure before, he sure as hell was sure now.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath, walking down the hallway, towards his room as he ran his hand through his hair, going in his room and not even bothering with the door. Part of him somewhat hoped she'd come after him, but he knew she wouldn't.

The look on her face...

He groaned, sitting on his bed and putting his elbows on his knees. She hadn't looked like she hated him, that he was sure of. But she had looked at him like...almost like she was lost. Like she didn't know what to think of him – and dare he say it...she looked overwhelmed and slightly frightened.

She had no reason to fear him, he'd _never_ hurt her.

But, his...companions didn't exactly have a long life expectancy.

Not that she was his companion. He meant to think friends.

"Shit..." he cursed under his breath, not sure what was happening to him. He wanted to go right back to her, but what the fuck was he supposed to say? That he didn't mean to almost ruin the world? How juvenile was that?

No, he couldn't do that.

He paused when he smelt an aroma enter his nose.

He sniffed, smelling strawberries and...lavender? He inhaled, the two scents combining and creating a lovely scent in his mind. It was decidedly girly, but it smelt lovely – just like Evelyn, so he wasn't surprised.

It was her, it had to be. Looked like she had gotten some of her bathing stuff.

He felt his legs move at their own violation, out into the hallway. He looked to see the bathroom door open, clearly how he'd smelt her stuff from her shower.

He walked slowly down the hallway, glancing in her room to see she wasn't in there.

He paused for moments, debating on whether or not to go after her. Deep down, he knew he should probably give her some space, but he couldn't stop himself from going forward, seeing she wasn't in the main room. He heard noises coming from the kitchen, and knew she was in there.

Once again, he told himself to turn around, leave her alone. But, he just couldn't as he walked soundlessly into the kitchen, taking a sharp breath when he saw her bent over in the refrigerator...in shorts.

The guy inside him couldn't stop his eyes from trailing hungrily down her soft, pale legs, swallowing thickly as he hated himself for liking what he was seeing – _a lot_.

She stood straight, her damp, pale hair falling across her lower back as he forced himself to tear his eyes away, looking to the side with a strained expression.

* * *

Evelyn stood up, pulling some meat and cheese out of the fridge, ready to make a sandwich. She sat it on the counter, realizing she forgot mayonnaise. She turned to get it, only to freeze and gasp in surprise, clutching her heart.

Sam was standing in the doorway, looking at the wall with a stern expression. But when she had gasped, his head turned and his eyes snapped to hers, his expression fading to a gentle one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said worriedly, taking a step forward. "I just didn't want to interrupt."

"N-no, its my fault..." she took a step back, somehow managing a small smile on her face.

"..."

"Evelyn..." he said quietly, making her look up to his face to see it almost pained. And for some reason, that made her feel...very sad. She didn't like that look on his face.

"I know...you know," Sam said quietly, making her eyes widen and her face flush. "I'm sorry – I wish I knew what to say...I know how bad everything seems. I know I warned you, but I'm sure nothing could have prepared you for that. I just..." he sighed, looking away and running his hand through his hand before he brought his eyes back to hers. "I can't help thinking that you're...mad at me – and well, that bothers me more than I'd like—or like to admit." he chuckled bitterly, looking down and shaking his head.

Evie's heart was pumping hard as she stared at him with big eyes. Of course she wasn't mad at him! She was just...in shock. She didn't know how to process all this information on the man that had...saved her – the one she was currently crushing on. The one she was still crushing on even though all she knew about him. But, Sam had been nothing but kind to her. How could she be mad?

"I'm not – I'm not mad, Sam," she said quietly, watching him look up, almost hopefully. "I guess I'm just... _shocked_ is all. Its a lot to take in and I don't...know how to react."

He looked like he was thinking as she patiently waited, twisting her hands in front of her.

"I understand," he said eventually, with a small smile. "But...do you have any questions?"

Her pulse spiked again.

"I – I do...I just don't know if I can ask them..." she said quietly, looking down again.

"You can ask me anything, its okay." she heard him answer quietly, sounding sincere. "what do you question the most?"

"..."

She swallowed thickly, biting her lip and looking off to the side, still unable to look at him.

"You mean, other than the whole...releasing the devil, devil inside you..." she swallowed, feeling hesitant. "hell thing..."

"Yes, all of that is true."

She looked up at him, seeing him walk towards the table, sitting down and gesturing to a chair next to him.

With shaky legs, she walked over and sat down.

"That surprises you the most?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Oddly...no," she answered quietly. "those things...well, they weren't done intentionally," she watched his eyebrows furrow in understanding. "the...the thing that confuses me most-" she took a deep breath. "is the...demon thing."

"Ruby." Sam nodded, pursing his lips together as what looked like hate flashed through his eyes.

"I – I'm sorry," Evie instantly said, panicking. "I shouldn't have – I-"

"No, its okay," he cut in, giving her a reassuring smile. "I told you to ask and be honest, and you are."

She looked down, biting her lip and twisting her fingers on the table, still feeling guilty for bringing it up.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sams hand cover hers, his calloused, warm hand holding hers comfortingly. She tried to control her heart as tingles spread up her arms.

"Hey, its okay, I promise," she heard him say reassuringly as he squeezed her hands lightly. "I...have no excuse for that, honestly," he sighed. "I was always suspicious of her in the beginning, as I should have been. But, when Dean died for me and was in hell...she was there and I was alone..." he trailed off quietly as she slowly looked up at him.

He was watching her with a saddened expression.

"I became...gullible, I suppose," he said regretfully. "I relied on her. I became attached in my mourning for Dean, not knowing what else to do. But, by the time Dean came back, I was very invested in her. When he tried to kill her...I panicked," he pursed his lips and shook his head. "It's no damn excuse, but its all I have."

Evie stared at him. Of course...she knew he'd been manipulated. But, the fact that Dean was in hell...because he saved him. Of course he was vulnerable, and that little evil bitch knew that. She played with his emotions, used him to set the devil free. She didn't think Sam was completely innocent, but his actions made much more sense. He had chosen to believe in her, despite what she was and he had paid for it dearly.

"Did you love her?"

His eyes slightly widened, as though no other person had asked that.

"I...I think I may have thought I did," he answered quietly. "but now I know...I did not. Everything was wrong and misguided. Real love isn't that way, its...its-"

"Forever?" she asked quietly, thinking of his girlfriend had died...Jessica.

He looked at her with a sad expression, his eyes flashing briefly with something she couldn't readily identify.

"It can be," he smiled for moments. "but sometimes, you _can't_ love someone anymore. I mean, they'll always have a place in your heart...but you have to let them and that love go."

"Do you have to let it go?" she asked, tilting her head. If he had let Jessica go, then why did he have their picture in his drawer? She felt a flash of guilt for seeing that again.

"...Yes," he said quietly. "Its just...hard when they're the best memories you have, and you have no better ones or ones to replace them."

Evie's heart cracked. Of course he still held onto Jessica. She was the greatest love he had ever known, he hadn't met anyone that even came close to comparing to his love for her, so therefore, how could he let it go? It made sense. Evie knew that because of time, he _had_ let her go...but in his heart, there wasn't another to take her place. She couldn't ever be replaced, not really...but he could let go completely if he had that.

"I understand," she said sadly, "I mean, I was never mad at you, Sam," she smiled at him. "you saved me and you've been nothing but kind to me. I couldn't ever reject that kindness because of things you did in your past. Everyone has a past, right? Yours just happens to be..." she trailed off, shifting awkwardly. "um, colorful?"

He chuckled, squeezing her hands again and making a shiver go through her. She didn't dare pull away, though him touching her put her on edge – not in a bad way, but it made her tense.

"I am the color wheel," he smirked at her. "that's not always true, I'm sure you don't have a past."

"I might!" she said in a higher pitched voice, desperately trying to think of something bad she'd done. She was far from perfect, but when it was compared to releasing Lucifer on earth...she really had nothing.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done, then?" he asked, pulling his hand from hers and propping his head on it on the table, looking very interested.

He was smirking as she thought.

"...I stole a CD from Best Buy one time," she said bitterly, feeling like the lamest person on the planet. "I was ten."

He let out a bark of laughter.

"What CD was it? And why did you do it?"

"Well..." she shifted awkwardly, her face burning. "It...it was a...Britney Spears CD. My mom didn't think it was...appropriate – stop laughing!"

he was roaring in laughter at her, putting his face in his hand as his shoulders shook.

"You know it was all, 'I'm a slave 4 U'," Evie sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "my mom thought it was too...sexual for a ten year old."

"So, you were a little badass and stole it, huh?" he moved his hand, wiping his eyes and staring at her with sparkling eyes.

Evie pursed her lips.

"Its just...the only thing I can think of on the spot," she frowned, realizing how...undaring and lame she really was. "other than petty things, I can't really think of anything I've done." she admitted lamely.

"There's nothing wrong with being a good girl." Sam smirked, his eyes flashing.

"Yeah, there is. I'm lame as hell and chicken shit." she shrugged.

"I don't think you're lame, and you're definitely not chicken shit," he chuckled, shaking his head. "trust me, most girls your age would be crying in a corner right now, knowing all you now know and experienced lately."

Evie thought for moments. Well, she supposed that was true, to an extent. Maybe if she had any sense, she'd be that way too.

"Or maybe I'm just batshit crazy instead of chicken shit, which is why I'm not crying in the corner."

He let out a bark of laughter.

"Trust me, if anyone knows crazy, its me," he shook his shaggy head. "and you – well, you're not batshit crazy."

"Do you think it could help me get a boyfriend?" she joked, smirking. "I mean, just walk up to him and announce that I'm not bat shit crazy? He'll fall all over himself to have me – I'm sure of it."

Was it her imagination, or did Sam's smile falter slightly for moments?

"While I would not recommend that, you could just use the typical things." he grinned, but it somehow looked forced.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Sam Winchester, teaching me how to attract a man."

"Uh – yeah," he rubbed the back of his head. "that may be something you wanna go to Dean for."

"You don't know what attracts a man?" she asked, tilting her head and cocking an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, I mean...I guess I know what attracts me?" he shrugged, tapping his fingers on the table. "and I guess I do know what attracts men in general."

"Well, I'm all ears," Evie nodded firmly, grinning at him. "teach me, Mr. Winchester."

An odd look passed over his face when she said that, and he seemed to shift uncomfortably. Was she making him uncomfortable?

"Well, I mean...its hard to say," he looked around, seeming in thought. "I'm not a very good teacher. Uhhhh, I guess...being funny, smart and of course men all have their own definition of pretty."

"...Yeah, you're not good at this," she laughed, "I think you're better off teaching me something else."

"I could teach you how to defend yourself?" Sam suggested suddenly, looking as though that was the best idea in the world.

"Yeah...about that," she shook her head. "I'm...not so sure that's a good idea. I'm really uncoordinated and clumsy. I kinda think it would be a waste of your time."

"In between cases, I don't exactly have much to do," he smiled. "It would be good for you and well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Evie shifted uncomfortably. She...she wasn't sure she wanted Sam to see her all pathetic and...sweaty. She was kinda out of shape. What if he like, wanted her to run on the treadmill or lift weights? She was going to look like a gross, out of shape lump.

"Like...what kind of defense?" she asked lightly, worried it was a full-on workout regimen.

"Oh, well you know – sparring and shooting. Basic defense techniques, and how to aim and fire. That's about it," he grinned, "but, I'm pretty sure I'll kick your butt, no matter how good you get."

If he was saying that to irritate her into doing it...it was working.

"Fine," she pursed her lips. "we'll spar, then you can be the genius that hands someone like me a gun."

"Good, lets do it then."

Her eyes widened as he stood, panic shooting through her.

"Now?!"

"Why not?" he smiled, looking over at the counter. "Oh, right...you should eat first. You're hungry, aren't you?"

"...not so much now," Evie sighed, but she hadn't really ate much yesterday, and if she was going to be throwing punches...she probably needed some food. "but I'll eat anyway. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Hmmm – yeah, sure. Just whatever you're making for yourself." he sat back down, flashing her a white smile as she stood, nodding and walking over to the stuff on the counter, beginning to make two sandwiches.

"So...you're not going to like, kick my ass, are you?" she asked, spreading mayonnaise on the bread. "because if you are, I may object slightly."

"No, of course not," he laughed behind her. "I'm just going to teach you self-defense. At times, you may have to hit me, but that's all."

Evie frowned, she didn't think she could hit Sam with force even if he told her to. She finished up the sandwiches, putting them on plates and walking over to him, sitting one down in front of him.

"Thanks." he grinned gratefully, picking it up and taking a big bite.

"Sure..." she smiled, sitting hers down and going to get them two waters, bringing them back to the table as she sat down, taking a sip from hers.

"I'm weak, by the way." she said, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

He looked at her, swallowing his food and taking a sip of water before replying.

"That's fine. I don't expect you to be as strong as I am, Evelyn."

"Why do you call me that?" she immediately asked, wondering why he so blatantly refused to call her Evie.

He chewed, grinning mischievously at her.

"Well, I guess its because you oppose it so much," he chuckled when she instantly glared at him, "and well, I kind of just like calling you that better."

"Why?" she slightly pouted, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know...Evelyn." he smirked as she rolled her eyes and popped the last of her sandwich in her mouth.

"Are you ready?" he asked, standing up.

"I...guess..." she tried not to groan as she followed his tall form through the bunker and down another hallway.

He opened the door to reveal what appeared to be a workout room.

Fantabulous.

He walked over to what appeared to be a wrestling mat, facing her as she stood across with him, looking awkward and out of place.

He must have noticed, because he chuckled.

"Okay, for starters," he held his palm up. "punch my hand as hard as you can."

"Why?" she squeaked, rubbing her hand.

"One: I want to see how you throw a punch – and two: I want to see how much power they have."

"Bad and bad." she sighed, awkwardly bringing her arm back slowly as he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I haven't said a word."

"Your eyes are laughing at me."

"I can't control my laughing eyeballs – just punch." he smirked.

She sighed, flinging her fist forward as hard as she could, slamming it into his palm.

A small pop sounded.

"Ow!" she gasped, ringing her hand and hissing as he dropped his hand with a bemused expression.

"You were holding your fist completely wrong and you popped your knuckle," Sam informed her, lifting his eyebrow. "if you had punched someone's face like that, you could break something."

"Well, thanks for telling me my fist was wrong." she pursed her lips, rubbing her knuckles. They were fine now, if a little sore.

"Well, you have to learn," he grinned, grabbing her hand as she stiffened. He closed her fist, tucking her thumb in her fingers. "always leave your thumb tucked like this."

"Er – oh, okay..." she shifted, her face flushing as he readjusted her hand.

"Now, try again." he said, holding his hand up. "and this time, mean it."

"Are you sure you really want me to mean it?" she asked innocently, lifting her fist to where it was aligned with his face, instead of his hand.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Do what you will. I don't fear it, either way."

She sighed with a grin, lowering her fist. There was no way she was going to punch Sam in the face, and he knew it too.

She flung her fist forward, punching his hand again. This time, it didn't pop her knuckle, but it did slightly sting, just from the force. She forced herself not to complain.

"Good," he smirked. "we'll work on your form later, but now that you know how to keep your fist when throwing a punch, lets cover a simple block."

She snorted.

"Like I could really block someone like you or fight them off."

"Well..." he shook his head, looking playfully cocky. "you better stop, I'm getting the big head."

 _'You already have a big head, you giant.'_

But, she liked it.

Before she could even blink, his fist came forward, stopping right in front of her face as she just stood there, looking shocked.

"Oh, _come on_ ," Sam laughed, dropping his hand. "you didn't even try to block me when it was unexpected. That's natural instinct!"

"I have no instinct," she frowned. "I suck, remember?"

"Okay, try again," he grinned, looking amused. "just show me how you'd block a punch."

He flung his fist forward and she jumped back.

"Evelyn...that's not a block, that's a dodge," he sighed, grinning. "what if you're against a wall?"

"...Scream?" she asked, tilting her head and crossing her arms.

"There's no one around for like...hundred miles."

"Why the hell would I be there?"

"Evelyn..." he said warningly, but his eyes were still dancing with amusement.

"Okay, okay. Sorry!" she smiled as he walked back up to her.

He threw his fist forward again, which she just grabbed it, unsure of what to do. His fist was so large, her hand barely even cupped around it.

He burst into laughter, dropping his fist.

"You do that, and they're going to punch your in the face with your own hand."

Evie bristled, blushing.

"I think instead of teaching me how to actually block, you're dragging it out because you want to laugh at me."

"That's partly true," he laughed, shaking his head. "but I do need to see what your natural instincts are, therefore I can combine them with the best defense techniques."

"If you say so..." she grumbled, feeling embarrassed. She was feeling like she sucked more than anyone – ever.

"Okay, this time," he said carefully, making sure she was listening. "you're going to grab my forearm, pushing it up to throw off my punch," he explained, sticking out his arm and showing her where to grab. "usually, it will throw them off enough to move into the offense, but now we're just focusing on defense – okay?"

Evie sighed, nodding. It was going to be a long day. A part of her didn't know how she could be so shocked earlier, then after just being around him...speaking with him, everything was okay. She was sure that it was just distracting her, but if she sat around and thought about it, she'd go right back to it. She just... _couldn't_ think badly of Sam.

 _'I'm so fucked.'_


End file.
